Familiar Words
by vonanna22
Summary: Will love ever bloom when only one "outsider" knows both sides of the story?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first "Vampire Diaries" Fanfic. This is a Bamon AU fanfic with some canon elements thrown in for flavor. This idea just kind of came to me last night. For all of you who don't know me. I never know what my stories will be about, how long they will be, when I will finish them (Sorry for those who are still waiting but I am continuing my other stories as well- no fear), or even if they are any good but I am going to try to stop being paranoid about them. If you are willing to go on this journey with me it would be a kindness that I more than likely don't deserve. Please forgive any mistakes and please review; feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters found in the "Vampire Diaries" world. I just like filling in blanks for myself.**

 **Familiar Words**

 **Chapter 1**

" **I feel a little funny about this…about coming here I mean, but….I can't deny it anymore that something must be wrong and I need help to figure it out. You see…well…"** She paused looking around as she battled a struggle from within. " **I don't even know; where do I start?** " The young woman spoke almost in a pleading manner. Dr. Allison noticed that she was very pretty and yet modestly dressed. Her clothes showed that she understood her beauty and style but she was not trying too hard to draw too much attention to herself. " **How about from the beginning that is usually a good place. Oh, would you mind if I…?** " Dr. Allison James asked as she took a small recorder out of her drawer and placed in on the top of the desk. " **I find that I can help people a lot better by recording our sessions and then going over them together at a later date. It helps to show growth when sometimes patients feel that there may not have been any.** " Dr. Allison held her finger over the record button waiting for Bonnie to give her permission. Bonnie nodded her head " **Yes** " albeit tepidly. She honestly did not think that she would be able to stand to hear her own words out loud again, especially since she did not even like hearing them in her head the first time around.

" **You don't have to be afraid Bonnie this is a safe place for you to be yourself.** " Dr. Allison said as she pressed ' **record** ' and sat back in her chair to give Bonnie her undivided attention. " **I'm here to listen.** " Dr. Allison spoke up. Bonnie's eyes scanned the décor of the office that she was now sitting in and wondering if this was truly the right thing to do then she murmured to herself " **Some people have ears that can hear everything; even the smallest of whispers.** " Bonnie looked down at her hands she had been holding one in the other and had been stroking the back of her palm with the thumb of her other hand in a repetitive motion for a while now but she only just noticed. She stopped immediately. " **Is this the beginning?** " Allison asked. " **No. The beginning seemed like it should have been normal, you know, like every other friendship between two little girls who meet in the third grade. We became friends very quickly, she was my best friend, and we have shared a lot of the same memories of growing up together: birthday parties, summer vacations, camping trips, sleepovers, late night study sessions, doing homework together, hating the same teachers, hating the same boys, crushing on some of our teachers, loving the same boy…..** " Bonnie's voice trailed off as she re-adjusted herself in her chair. " **I would do anything for Elena…she was my best friend.** " She was nodding now as if she were trying to convince herself.

Dr. Allison watched as Bonnie started behaving more and more uncomfortably and silence filled the room for several minutes. " **Bonnie?** " Dr. Allison attempted to bring her out of whatever deep vat of torture she could tell Bonnie had just hurled herself into. Dr. Allison had noticed how Bonnie began the repetitive stroking of the back of her palm again with her thumb. " **I think that I became obsessed with her.** " Bonnie continued. " **I was irrational about her-even. I found myself, as we had become teenagers, always putting her safety, even before my own. I mean, that isn't normal right?** Bonnie questioned but after receiving no input from Dr. Allison whatsoever she continued with her story. " **She always seemed to have this type of darkness that surrounded her, ever since her parents had been killed in a car accident, and that darkness brought with it all kinds of monsters and demons that she needed to be rescued from. And I was the one. I felt that I had to…I felt compelled to…to…take care of her, to protect her even at the expense of my own life.** " " **Aren't you two the same age?** " Dr. Allison asked in a somewhat patronizing manner. " **I mean what did you think that you could do?** " Dr. Allison asked. " **Yes, we were the same age but she lost her parents in an accident and I don't know. I just felt that she needed me to keep her safe. You see I have a type of skill set that allows me to help her out in times of crisis.** " Bonnie shared.

" **A skill set? Do you mean like you had taken self-defense classes or something like that and she hadn't?** " Dr. Allison tried to clarify. Bonnie nodded her head as she continued to look around the room. Something felt off. The brown hues, the plaques on the walls, the " **all to** " put together atmosphere Bonnie should have realized never trust someone who has little collectibles glasses with the word " **Margarita-Ville** " written across them. " **This doctor seemed like she was trying too hard to be normal**." Bonnie thought but then inwardly chuckled to herself " **I have some nerve, I don't know anyone who is normal anymore, except for maybe Matt.** " She thought. " **I need you to use your words for the recording.** " Dr. Allison instructed. " **Oh, yeah, sorry, yeah let's say it's a type of martial arts.** " Bonnie just allowed the misinterpretation of her world; to just be accepted as fact. " **How would she explain that she was a witch? That little tidbit of information would change this therapy session straight to a trip into the funny farm.** " Bonnie thought, but her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the doctor begin to speak again.

" **I find the words that you have chosen to be interesting: darkness, monsters, and demons…do you find that you have had to step in often?** " Dr. Allison asked her. " **So often I have lost count over the last seven years, and each time the stakes seem higher and more deadly. My own thoughts have grown darker and darker and I am afraid of my own power.** " Bonnie looked towards Dr. Allison only to notice a slight change in her countenance over what had just been spoken. Bonnie had then realized that she had divulged more than she had intended to in the moment. " **I have lost myself several times in the process.** " Bonnie spoke with a sadness but also became frustrated with herself which now showed itself predominately in her tone as she changed the subject. " **I went away for a very long time and she didn't even notice; she was too preoccupied being in love with the love of her life.** " Bonnie lowered her head in sadness. " **After everything that I had done for her she never even noticed…I didn't matter… I wasn't even a blip on her screen. That is why I think something was not right. I had to be obsessed right? I mean, why would I give up so much of myself, under the guise of a friendship, which obviously wasn't reciprocated at all?** " " **Why did you?** " Dr. Allison asked. " **Why did I? I don't know-just like I don't know why I feel so guilty right now?** " Bonnie stood from the chair she was sitting in and walked toward the mantle on the right side wall of the office and stared at her own reflection in the mirror which had been mounted above it. " **Is it self-hatred?** " Bonnie asked as she lightly encircled the rim of a glass which sat on the mantle then she turned and faced the doctor again.

" **Let's first start with; what feelings do you hold towards Elena?** " Dr. Allison prompted. Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. " **She was my best friend.** " She was now becoming a broken record with that same mantra Dr. Allison noticed. " **I didn't ask you what role you gave her in your life story; I asked what feelings do you hold towards her?** " Dr. Allison spoke sharply to get Bonnie to hear the real question. " **I am sad. I am disappointed in her. I miss her. I am angry at her…. I'm jealous of her.** " Bonnie concluded. " **Now, that one surprised me. I expected angry, and disappointed but not jealous…why do you think you are jealous of her?** " Dr. Allison asked.

Bonnie turned and looked at herself in the mirror again before she uttered the words, out loud, that she had never even dared allowed herself the thought of, for more than mere seconds, but then she spoke again. " **I am jealous over the fact that he will always see her as 'The love of his life'.** " Bonnie stood there looking into the mirror and began to straighten out some small strands of her hair that had fallen out of place, and wiped a small dark line of eyeliner from under one of her eyes. This was a small attempt at becoming " **enough** ". " **Who will?** " Dr. Allison asked. Bonnie walked back over to her seat and sat down before she answered Dr. Allison's question with two words " **Damon Salvatore.** "

" **Am I to assume from your last statement that you have feelings for this Damon Salvatore?** " Dr. Allison asked. Bonnie just laughed and looked up at the ceiling and rolled her eyes. " **When have I not had feelings for Damon Salvatore…my first feeling was attraction; then mistrust; then downright fear; that lasted a long time, then my feelings changed to outright hatred; eventually though my feelings became actual tolerance; like for any necessary evil such as the government, or war; but then we found ourselves together in an impossible circumstance and my feelings towards him turned into gratitude, that I simply didn't have to go through it alone, then slowly it became friendship; even a smidgen of admiration and respect; and now he has called me his best friend on several occasions… and I hate myself because now-I think that I'm in love with him.** " Bonnie confessed. She covered her face with her hands and began fighting with herself " **How could I have done this?** " Bonnie stomped her foot onto the floor which Dr. Allison believed was the reason why a book from off of her bookshelf in the far corner of her office had just suddenly dropped onto the floor. " **Why did I let this happen? I am so stupid, so ashamed…she was my best friend.** " Bonnie berated herself.

" **There are some aspects of your feelings towards this man than** _ **concern me**_ **but, progression and the changing of feelings over the course of time is not uncommon; as a matter of fact it is quite common. Aren't you just giving yourself a hard time? I mean, you said it yourself, Elena had not reciprocated your friendship in the same way. She did not produce fruit in keeping with the kind of devotion that you showed for her, correct?** " Dr. Allison spoke authoritatively. " **Instead of tearing yourself apart. How about we try to understand why you thought so little of yourself that you allowed yourself to be mistreated for so long? I think you need help trying to find your inner voice again. May I make a suggestion?** " Dr. Allison continued. " **I think that you should continue some sessions here with me just to see where this exploration will take us.** " Bonnie nodded. " **Let's schedule your future appointments for 7:30pm this way you will be my last patient for the day and if we run over it won't matter for my other clients.** " Dr. Allison began scribbling in her planner. " **Next week Thursday then and every Thursday hereafter at 7:30pm until no longer necessary alright?** " Bonnie nodded again.

" **I do have one other question."** Dr. Allison queried. **"I've noticed that you have spoken about Elena in the past tense quite often. You keep saying that she '** _ **was'**_ **your best friend and you said that you '** _ **missed'**_ **her. Where is she?** " Dr. Allison asked. Bonnie thought carefully about what she was going to say in response to her question. " **She's away in a hospital out of state; she is in a coma.** " Bonnie stood up and began walking towards the door. Dr. Allison had been taken aback by this last declaration from Bonnie; which was given in such a nonchalant manner. " **How do you feel about that?** " Dr. Allison asked. " **How am I supposed to feel about it?** " Bonnie questioned as she reached the door. " **I'm the one who put her there.** " Bonnie then continued her walk out of the office door.

 **XXXXX**

Dr. James' days always seemed so long but it was just an easy way to give herself the excuse that she had needed. She wanted a drink, then again she always wanted a drink. She was tired of life, tired of people, tired of sadness, and despair. She was tired of her patients and their endless issues which, honestly, meant nothing to her anymore. She was tired of pretending to care, tired of pretending to be hopeful when she suffered from a deeper depression than any of them. If they realized how hard it was for her to get out of the bed in the morning? If they realized how many days that she didn't even shower in the morning because it took too much effort on her part? If they knew how often she dreamt of slitting her own wrists so that all of this would be over; she would never have had any patients; but she did. So now she had to fake it, and alcohol was the only way she knew how to do it and the only thing she excelled in.

How often had a drink between clients prevented her from screaming out from the top of her lungs during a session that ' **She didn't care?! She had her own problems! My ex-husband ran off with my three year old son, six years ago, and I haven't heard a word from them since; but you don't see me chewing off some stranger's ear!** " She thought as she pulled up at her favorite spot " **The Mystic Bar & Grill**" there was a booth with her name on it, every night, and it was at the far corner of the bar. " **Close to the liquor, get served a lot quicker. Away from the light, stay out of sight.** " Allison thought and then laughed. It was her favorite place in the whole world. She swore the booth had been calling out to her since at least 12:27pm this afternoon. " **I am coming home baby!** " She thought to herself as she entered the Grill and walked right pass the bar, nodded at the bartender Alaric or Rick as he liked to be called and took her place at her spot.

At first she thought Rick may not have noticed her entrance as he was thoroughly engaged in a conversation with a dark-haired man who was sitting on the last stool at the bar, which was extremely close to her booth. In fact when she sat down she could still see his side profile from where she was tucked in and snuggled tight. She could hear their every word as Rick excused himself as he poured her –her drink; a Brandy-neat. " **Do you hear what I am saying to you, Rick?** " The dark-haired man shouted. " **I need you to help me through this and I need another Bourbon while you're at it.** " " **I have other things to do Damon than to help you figure out your….whatever this is?** " Rick spoke then he walked over and placed the drink on the table in the booth with a napkin and just smiled at Allison. Rick returned to the bar and continued his conversation with Damon as he poured him another Bourbon.

" **That is what I am asking you…what is this? You know that with Elena gone, for whoever knows for how long? What am I supposed to do with… you know?** " Damon's voice lowered slightly. Allison who had been taking a sip of her drink stopped all motion. " **Damon?** " She thought. " **Now Elena?** **What are the odds that she would hear those two names twice in one day? Could these actually be the people that Bonnie had been discussing in her office earlier?** " She thought. She leaned forward slightly to look at the man sitting on the barstool. She had seen him here before but usually he had been on the other end of the bar and she had never heard his name before.

" **Didn't you say that Elena said that she wanted you to live your life, that she wanted you to be happy? Besides you have been in this situation before if I dare mention-Katherine? How long did you wait for her before you felt that it was okay to sample the pleasures of other women? From what I understand my wife didn't meet the 'celibate you' now did she?** " Rick stated. Damon stared at Rick and took a swig of his Bourbon " **Water under the bridge, man.** " Was Damon's response. " **Yeah, yeah, water under the bridge.** " Rick shook his head and gave Damon the side eye. " **Besides that was different I was in a downward spiral back then and in a very dark place….I'm a different man now, sort of.** " Damon answered.

Allison usually spent this time remembering her small son Tony, his smiles and his giggles but not today. Today she felt her curiosity get the better of her as she continued to listen to the conversation of the two men at the bar. " **Rick, c'mon man, I need your help here?** " Damon sounded a little dispirited. " **I find myself….staring at her…me…actually staring at her. Her hair, her eyes, and her smile….do you have any idea how good she smells? It really is pissing me off!** " Damon nearly growled as he through his head back in disgust. " **I do know actually.** " Was Alaric's quick retort. " **Then what do you think? How can I go around being attracted to Elena's best friend? I mean what does that make me?** " Damon questioned. " **What you've always been Damon – a man.** " " **Elena would kill me if she found out, not to mention Bonnie. She would never go for it…do you know how long that girl completely hated me and now that we are finally on good terms-I have to go and develop feelings for her; after all those declarations** _ **to her**_ **about how much I love Elena…and I do, I do, I do.** " Damon kept repeating. " **Who are you trying to convince me or you?** "

Allison smirked quietly to herself as she thought " **Alaric would actually make a good therapist.** " " **What do you mean?** " She heard Damon; who had just finished questioning Alaric. " **Well you keep telling me that you love Elena, I have heard that from you a thousand times over the last four years. But now you are not saying it to me. You've just told me that you are becoming attracted to Bonnie. So who are you truly trying to convince now?"** Damon took another swig from his glass and emptied it then tapped again on its rim for Alaric to fill it up again. " **I hate it when you get all logical and Zen on me."** Damon didn't speak for a few seconds but then he started again using a more humbled tone than Alaric had ever heard from him before. " **I am serious though Rick, I can't just abandon her and leave because we promised each other that we would help each other get over missing Elena." "I don't think that what you are feeling now is what either of the two of you meant by that statement."** Rick interjected dryly but matter-of-factly. Damon gave him the side eye and yet tried to ignore his last comment which actually made Rick chuckle as he filled his glass again. " **But if I stay…I am truly afraid that I will not be able to contain my feelings for her and they will just continue to grow; and if that happens, I will probably wind up losing the both of them. I don't know what to do.** " Damon added.

" **If you don't know what to do…then for now, don't do anything. It is like you said didn't you spend four months with Bonnie telling her over and over, every day, how much you loved Elena and wanted to get back to her. I doubt it highly, that she would believe, that she could trust any feelings that you would have for her at this point. Not to mention like you said, she will find you a disgusting pig who hits on his girl's best friend as soon as she's out of the picture for a little while. You just need to go find another 'hobby' to get your needs met; maybe it is your lacking of certain, intimate pleasures that have defined you for the past what 140 years, that has given you strange ideas.** " Rick spoke as he took a towel and wiped down the bar.

" **140 years?** " Allison thought " **Did she hear that correctly.** " She thought again. " **Remember, I was a Vampire, for a small amount of time, as well Damon and I understand how heightened some urges are….you might want to handle that, first, before you jump the gun with Bonnie and ruin your relationship forever.** " Alaric had now given him his so called ' **sage** ' advice.

Damon lowered his eyes slowly to the bar as he sat thinking over what Rick had just said to him he sighed a deep sigh and felt futility enter his soul. " **How is it that I am in love with two women? And yet…** " He thought to himself. " **….I am about to embark on a journey that will make me feel lonelier than I have been in a long time.** " Damon lifted his eyes and looked at Rick again. " **Fine, I'll do it.** " Damon answered and then he took another drink from his glass.

The only word that Allison could not let escape from her mind was the word " **Vampire.** "

 **XXXXX**

Allison could not believe what she had heard that night. She found herself staring at Rick each time he came back to her table to refresh her drink. " **He was always so pleasant, he had always seemed so reasonable and normal. So why would he speak about being a vampire to this guy as if this were an actual legitimate thing?** " She thought. She poured herself another drink as she stood in her apartment. Then she thought back to the words of Bonnie this afternoon. " **Darkness, monsters, demons?** " She had thought that Bonnie meant those things metaphorically. " **Could she have meant it all literally?** **And what about Damon he heard Rick use the word vampire and he didn't even flinch.** "

Allison had heard some crazy things in her time but this was by far the craziest. " **Were they all apart of some sort of mass hysteria or something? Maybe she could take them all on as clients? Write a book and win a Nobel Prize or something? For uncovering the truth that obviously something must have been horribly wrong with the water of Mystic Falls.** " She thought to herself. For the first time in a long time Allison felt excited about something. Although she started to believe that she was just falling into the same mass hysteria the rest of them had fallen into but, it was actually fun nonetheless. Allison spent the next full week reading up on any information and folklore that she could find about vampires.

 **XXXXX**

Allison had taken some headache medication a couple of hours ago and it was just finally starting to kick in; to help her to get over the hangover she had from the night before. She had hoped that she had taken it early enough in the day so that she didn't really have to pay attention to her other clients so much but that her headache would be over by the time Bonnie's appointment came around at 7:30pm. She wanted so much to find out about Bonnie's week. She wanted to bombard her with questions but she knew that she couldn't. " **I have to take it slow and I have to listen more than I speak especially in the beginning…if I ever wanted to get to the real facts of what was going on.** " Allison heard the door buzz and she went to the intercom.

" **Hello, it's me, Bonnie Bennett for my appointment.** " Allison buzzed the door to allow her entrance to her office. Allison watched Bonnie carefully as she walked in and closed the door behind her. " **Hello Bonnie.** " Allison spoke first. " **Doctor** " Bonnie said as she sat down in the same chair she occupied last week in front of Allison's desk. " **Do you mind?** " Allison asked again with her hand over the recorder eager to press record. " **No.** " Bonnie responded and Allison turned on the recorder so that it began to record their second meeting. " **So, how have you been feeling this week?** " Allison asked her. " **Awful, simply awful.** " Bonnie shared without hesitation. " **Why? What's wrong?** " Allison dug a little deeper. " **It's Damon…he is in a new relationship. He introduced me to her three days ago, we went out to dinner together, and they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. I feel like such an idiot, for the slightest of seconds, I allowed myself to believe that he may have had feelings for me too; but obviously I was dead wrong, and now I am just this evil witch who put her best friend into a coma-so that I could spend some more "alone time" with** _ **her**_ **boyfriend to see if what I felt growing between us was really real-only to find out that I have just been fooling myself all along.** "

Allison listened to her carefully before she spoke again. " **You told me last week that you spent a good amount of your life being overly protective of Elena; to your own detriment at times. Why do you keep saying now that you put her into a coma? Do you really believe that you have the power to do that?** " Allison asked. " **I have a lot more power than anyone even knows.** " Bonnie murmured to herself as she stood up and began walking around the office studying her environment. " **What do you mean by that?"** Allison asked. " **You wouldn't believe me if I told you.** " Bonnie's voice was hardened and distressed. " **I understand that you don't know yet whether or not you can trust me Bonnie and that is understandable because this is only your second session, but I want you to know that anything that you disclose in our sessions will be safe with me.** " Allison attempted to reassure her so that she could finally find out what was really going on. " **Really!** " Bonnie snapped. " **Let me ask you something Dr. Allison, as a Psychiatrist, how much crazy are you allowed to hear before you are compelled to put someone away in the loony bin? Because I honestly don't believe that you would be able to handle my type of crazy.** " Bonnie challenged as she turned around and faced her.

Allison stood up from her chair and walked around her own desk and came closer to Bonnie. " **I will tell you, that a Psychiatrist, is required "By Law" to reprimand a client to a mental institution when they show that they have the potential to be a harm to themselves, or to others.** " Allison spoke directly. Bonnie just chuckled, shrugged her shoulders, and shook her head in annoyance. Then Dr. Allison continued. " **I know you don't know this about me but I have not personally been a believer in 'The Law' since, 'The Law', could never help me to find my missing son.** " Bonnie's face took on a subtle look of shock at what had just been said to her. " **So, when I say that what you disclose in our sessions are safe with me Bonnie…you can truly believe me.** " Allison's conviction about her last statement showing clearly on her face.

Bonnie's eyes scanned the room and she looked over at one of the " **Margarita-Ville** " collectible glasses on her mantle and then looked back at Dr. Allison. Bonnie reached out her hands held on to Allison's shoulders and spun her around to face the mantle. Bonnie extended her left hand, as she stood behind Dr. Allison, and from around Dr. Allison's shoulder; Bonnie spoke a word that Dr. Allison had never heard before, she couldn't even tell the language. But it was then that Dr. Allison watched the glass as it began to rise above and off of the mantle. The glass glided through the air positioned itself in front of Dr. Allison's face and then took its spot back on the mantle again while never being touched by human hands. Bonnie could feel Dr. Allison's body begin to tremble all over.

Bonnie then leaned in, over Dr. Allison's shoulder, and whispered into her ear " **I am a witch.** "

 **Author's note: Please be kind enough to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and your interest in this story. Here is the second chapter please forgive any mistakes and please write a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Diaries" or any of their characters. But I do own all of my own characters.**

 **Familiar Words**

 **Chapter 2**

Dr. Allison felt a cold chill slide down her back upon hearing Bonnie's declaration. " **What just happened? What did I just see?** " Dr. Allison questioned. " **You just saw a very small sample of my power.** " Bonnie answered. " **Was that some kind of joke?** " Dr. Allison looked at Bonnie amazed by what she had just witnessed. " **You mean like this?** " Bonnie spoke as she turned her back to Dr. Allison and walked away back towards her seat in front of Dr. Allison's desk. Only this time Dr. Allison found her own self, rising off of the ground until she reached the ceiling. " **Oh, oh, ahhh, ah** " Dr. Allison screamed as her hands reached up above her head as she braced herself for impact. Fearfully Dr. Allison looked over to notice Bonnie was not even looking in her direction but attempting to take a piece of chocolate from a small candy dish that sat on the corner of her desk; her back still turned towards her.

" **Bonnie!** " She screamed. " **Now do you believe me?** " Bonnie asked calmly while placing the chocolate morsel into her mouth. " **Yes, yes, I believe you!** " Dr. Allison shouted. " **I do, I do! I believe you.** " Dr. Allison conceded, it was then, that she finally felt herself start to lower to the ground; until she again felt the floor beneath her feet. Dr. Allison steadied herself and then quickly moved to her chair and sat down; her breathing was slightly labored and her body had been tingling. Bonnie slowly finished chewing the morsel of chocolate that was in her mouth. " **I never thought that witches were real.** " Dr. Allison confessed distractedly because she could still feel her body giving off small electrical charges down her spine from her floating experience. " **But the feeling wasn't just from that-No it wasn't….** " Dr. Allison quickly thought to herself. " **It was the excitement I've never felt so alive in my life.** " Dr. Allison thought.

Bonnie chuckled. " **There are many things that are real doctor: Werewolves, Vampires, Warlocks, Heretics, & Doppelgangers just to name a few.**" Bonnie said as she sat back further into her chair. Bonnie's cellphone began to ring, she dismissed the call. " **Elena is a doppelganger.** " Bonnie added as she reached for yet another piece of chocolate only this time she continued to twirl the packaging within her hand. " **A doppelganger?** " Allison's face showed a confused expression. " **Yes, she is the exact re-creation of Katherine (Damon's first love)** ".

Then Bonnie stopped speaking abruptly. " **What is it?** " Dr. Allison spoke. " **Can you handle it if I tell you a nightmare?** " Bonnie asked. " **Do you mean a literal nightmare?** " " **No. I mean the story of my life and my friend's lives. It is full of all of the things that I have mentioned to you before, as well as; curses; deaths and resurrections; hauntings; decapitations; the other side; covens; mystical prisons; daylight rings and moonstones; and Originals.** " Allison had never been so intrigued, and so interested in any other topic in her entire life. " **I…I would love to hear it.** " Allison spoke excitedly although she was afraid that her eagerness may have made Bonnie not want to confess these secrets at all. Nonetheless, Allison's interest had been completely piqued, so much so, that she had totally disregarded the fact that Bonnie had just proven herself to be a witch, and could possibly harm her at any given point and time. The only thing she knew was that she definitely wanted to know everything. Bonnie's cell phone began to ring, she dismissed the call.

It was 7:56 when Bonnie began to spin the tale of Mystic Falls. Allison sat amazed as Bonnie opened up more and more. Bonnie spoke of " **Adventures and battles between evil and not so evil.** " She spoke of " **Blood bags, and daylight rings; Vervaine and Wolf's bane.** " She spoke of " **Tortures and tombs, coffins and cells, crystals and compulsions.** " She spoke of " **Founding Fathers as well as brutal ones. Sibling loyalties that would have one sacrifice himself for the other, and sibling rivalries, that spanned for centuries.** " She spoke of " **Vampire's blood which cured, and a type of vampire called a Ripper that had no mercy because the bloodlust was so insatiable.** " It was 4:18 in the morning when Bonnie finally brought Allison up to speed about " **A Warlock named Kai who used a spell to attach her own life to the life of Elena's and that while Bonnie walked around alive, Elena would always remain in her coma; but when Bonnie died Elena would wake and start her life again, from the same starting point, just as young as the day she had entered her long sleep.** " Bonnie's cellphone began to ring, she dismissed the call.

Dr. Allison had a billion questions, if she had one, but the only question she needed Bonnie to answer at the moment; was the first thing that came to her mind. " **Bonnie why do you keep saying that you put Elena in that coma when clearly Kai did it?** " Bonnie who had, by now, never told another living soul what she was about to say, was ready to get it off of her chest. " **I'm the one who taught Kai that particular spell in the first place.** " Dr. Allison didn't understand. " **You showed him the spell?** "

" **Once I sent Damon back from the prison world only Kai and I were left, he came after me, he attacked me, I was running for my life most of the time but then sometime later he told me that he forgave me for my betrayal of sending back Damon and not him. He said we needed to be friends since we were all that each other had. You have no idea how much I had missed Damon by then. I was surprised myself of how much of an impact he had made on me. I missed simply looking at him his dark hair and piercing blue eyes; I missed talking to him; I even missed the nicknames he gave me**." Bonnie smirked a little then she continued. " **Kai, he started being kind to me—he was all that I had.** " Bonnie remembered but then continued.

" **He spoke to me about his family and the fantasies that he had, you know what he would do to them for putting him there. He told me what spells he would use. It was funny, we were just talking…we both knew that we would never ever get back from that prison world. 'I told him that, for once, I would want to be the one everyone wanted to save. I wanted to be the princess in the tower. I wanted someone to see me for once.' He told me that it would never happen with Elena in the way (He had heard Damon talking about her repeatedly). That was when he spoke to me about the Gemini Coven he taught me some of their spells.** " " **There were ways to get rid of Elena**." He said. " **Then I taught him some of the spells that I had found in my grandmother's Grimwar and one of them was the linking spell. I never expected him to get free and to be able to use it.** " Bonnie paused and swallowed hard. Bonnie's cellphone began to ring, she dismissed the call.

" **Eventually, though I found out that he couldn't be trusted. He remembered that his twin sister had left her magic at their childhood home and he made me go with him. I had no idea why he was going there, at the time, but once he found it; he hurt me, took my blood, and then he escaped the prison world and left me for another two months alone on my own. I felt like I was losing my mind.** " Dr. Allison noticed how, while speaking about her solitude, this brought a paleness to Bonnie's cheeks and a coldness to her demeanor. " **I was planning on committing suicide just to escape the loneliness.** " She spoke before she lowered her head and then after a few short moments she produced a small shy smile as she remembered.

" **But I** _ **was**_ **rescued,** _ **by**_ **Damon. He left a fully detailed map showing me how to get to Nova Scotia there was magic left there on that island in the form of a stone. You, see I had sent all my magic away so that Kai couldn't use it to get free but there was more; the magic that his sister had left. So once he used it I thought for sure I would be trapped there forever. It was only Damon who reminded me that there was some more magic that I could find and that I could use. It was because of him that I could come home. Damon saved me; he (of all people) became my hero; and that was the moment that I fell in love with him.** "

" **Do you think that just because you showed Kai a spell that you are really guilty of what happened to Elena?** " Allison questioned. " **No, I feel guilty because I wanted her gone. When I got free from the prison world the first person I wanted to see was Damon; he was the only person I wanted to see really. I went to his place but he wasn't home. I fell into our old routine…** " Bonnie laughed. " **I made pancakes for him. I will admit though that I was afraid. Afraid that now that he had returned and had Elena back; that my friendship may not have meant the same to him anymore. I actually panicked when I heard his voice as he entered. He was on his phone and leaving a message for Elena but when he hung up-he saw me.** "

Dr. Allison could feel herself tense and on the edge of her seat to find out what happened next. " **He called out my name. You have no idea doctor how much I had missed hearing my name on his lips. But it was when he smiled at me and opened his arms wide to me that I couldn't control myself. I ran and jumped into his arms. I never wanted to be let go. The way that he held me, the way that he squeezed me. He literally growled as he held my body so tightly, mind you I was completely wrapped around his body at the time and suspended in mid-air; but he didn't care.** " Bonnie chuckled. " **He missed me too.** " Bonnie smiled again.

" **It was a few days later that changed everything for me. He brought Kai to me and I was furious. We fought, but it wasn't just that. I hurt him. I used my power and made him feel all of the pain that Kai made me feel once Damon had left the prison world and was gone. My anger and my power were out of control… but also-oddly liberating-at the same time. I will never forget the look on his face when I told him to get out. He was sorry, he was concerned for me, but he was also afraid of me. I saw it in his eyes. He had never looked at me that way before.** **It was when he came back to apologize again that I found myself in the same predicament that I always find myself in. I was doing something to help everyone else while I alone suffered in silence. Although, I didn't want to… I had to spend time alone again with Kai for Damon's sake.** " Bonnie's cellphone rang, she dismissed the call.

Allison was puzzled by Bonnie. Why is it that she allows herself to be used over and over again in this manner? " **Only this time…** " Bonnie continued. " **Damon helped me to come up with a plan to leave Kai behind in another prison world; so that I would never have to see him again, and it worked. I was grateful and I went to tell him so; but that is when it happened.** " Bonnie stated.

" **What happened?** " Allison asked. " **I walked in on Damon kissing Elena.** " " **He was kissing her.** " Dr. Allison reiterated. " **It wasn't just a kiss, it was passionate, it was fervent, it was sensual, it was intense, and all I thought at the moment, was that-it should have been mine. It was the type of kiss that I wanted from him, and he saw me, he saw me watching, and for a moment he was watching me too. He called out his nickname for me, his voice was sexy, it was like an invitation, he wanted me to see, he wanted me to know…what he was like, in that way. That is when I knew. I needed her to be gone. She was always going to be a problem if she had been around. I had to have her gone again. If it was only just the two of us, sooner or later, I know that those types of kisses from him would have been mine.** " Bonnie stood up and walked toward the mirror again but this time the mirror began to shake.

" **I HATE HER DOCTOR! SHE IS A SPOILED ENTITLED LITTLE BRAT WHO HAS HAD EVERYONE WRAPPED AROUND HER LITTLE FINGER AND I'M TIRED OF IT! SHE HAS HIM WRAPPED AROUND HER LITTLE FINGER! ALL BECAUSE SHE HAS NO INDIVIDUALITY, AND ALL BECAUSE SHE LOOKED LIKE KATHERINE!** " Bonnie then recognized that she had been exciting herself and also scaring Dr. Allison. The mirror immediately stopped shaking. Bonnie looked over and saw Dr. Allison staring at her in fright and gripping the sides of her armrest. Bonnie's cell phone rang, she dismissed the call.

Bonnie began to feel embarrassed at how she let herself spew such anger and hatred. This was not the person she had hoped to be; but it felt freeing to reach that part of her soul and expose it to the light of day; even if the day had only begun. " **Who has been calling you all evening?** " Allison asked. " **It's Damon.** " Bonnie answered then she looked at the time and realized that it was 4:55am, she had talked all night. " **I'm sorry if scared you doctor, I should go.** " Bonnie said as she opened the door to the office. " **I'll see you next Thursday!** " Allison called out to her behind the quickly closing door.

 **XXXXX**

Dr. Allison hadn't slept all night and she was definitely not in the mood to hear her patients all day on Friday talk about paranoia, or hating their mother's, envy over co-workers, or eating disorders. A whole new world had opened up to her and she could not be dragged back to the boring woes of the masses. " **How could this whole world be going on right under her nose and she never knew about it?** " It intrigued her, it scared her, it delighted her….she needed more, up close. When she thought about the power that Bonnie displayed; she too found herself envious.

Dr. Allison cancelled her afternoon appointments-she really couldn't handle them today and went straight to her spot at the Mystic Bar & Grill. The town seemed different as she drove through it this time around. Allison found herself staring at the people who walked down the streets wondering if any of them where one of the creatures Bonnie had described lurking in the shadows and yet still plainly seen; but unnoticed.

It was when she walked in to the Grill past the bar did the hairs on the back of her head began to stand on edge. There was Rick as always; Damon was there and a woman was draped across his shoulder but there was another man was sitting with him as well and they were all still sitting at the end of the bar which had been right near her booth. Rick did his typical nod and smile as she walked passed, but this time she did something completely out of character, she walked up to the very end of the bar and ordered her drink; as if Rick didn't already know what she had wanted. She wanted a good look at all of them a side glance and profile would no longer work for her. " **Would she be able to see something different? Were there any small traces to prove that Damon was actually a vampire?** " She thought. " **May I have a Brandy neat please?** " She asked Rick who looked at her slightly puzzled. " **You know that I've got you.** " Rick said with a smile and a wink. She noticed prominent rings on all of their hands and Damon's piercing blue eyes. The woman sidled up closer to Damon and gave her a nasty look. She smiled meekly and then went and took her rightful place in her booth. Rick was there in a matter of seconds, glass and napkin in hand and after placing them on the table he was just as quickly back at the bar. " **Don't you want to go back to your place for some indoor sports?** " The woman asked Damon as she began to kiss and nibble on his ear. Rick gave Enzo a look as they both watched Damon squirm.

Damon pulled her hands off of his shoulder and grabbed her face in his hands. Allison leaned forward slightly to watch what was transpiring. Damon looked closely in her eyes " **Nikki, enough is enough now alright, why don't you just go on home, to your own home, and wait by the phone until I call you.** " The irises of his eyes expanded and then contracted. She immediately let go of Damon and began to walk away. " **Damon!** " Rick scolded. " **Fine, fine!** " Damon said with an aggravated look on is face then he walked over to her and held her face in his hands again. " **You are allowed to go to the bathroom when you have to and also eat.** " He smirked. She smiled giddily and then continued to walk out of the front door. " **Did I just witness the compulsion that Bonnie spoke of?** " Allison thought but she heard Damon continue to speak. " **I can't believe you made me do this.** " Damon directed his conversation to Rick. " **I went out to dinner with Nikki and Bonnie the other night and you should have seen the way Bonnie looked at me. I tell you I don't think that this was a good idea.** " Damon sat back down on his stool and drank from his beer bottle.

" **I don't know why you're torturing yourself like this? Although I will say it is quite amusing.** " The new man, with the thick accent, spoke and then took a sip of his drink. " **Enzo, when you have a love life that consists of more than a secretary of the doctor who tortured us for years and a quickie in a coat closet then you can get back to me.** " Damon barked. Rick guffawed in spite of himself. " **You must be have it bad for Bonnie your fangs are showing; bloke.** " Enzo added as he took another sip of his drink.

" **You are particularly rowdy this evening Damon what's up anyway.** " Rick questioned. " **I tried calling her last night and she never picked up any of my calls. I called her-all night long, and nothing. And I do mean** _ **all**_ **night.** " Damon's obvious anger was getting the best of him. " **What was so urgent?** " Enzo asked. " **Nothing, but that's not the point, something could have been urgent and she didn't answer.** " Was Damon's snappy comeback. " **You do know that she goes to school right? She was probably in class and then went to bed.** " Rick speculated. " **She was not in class. She has classes Monday from 10 -2, Tuesday 3-8, Wednesday from 9 to 1, Thursday she has labs from 7-3, and she had some sort of bookstore job from 2-5 on Friday. She was not in class!** " Damon shouted. " **I'm sorry is she going to school…or are you?** " Rick asked as his face questioned why Damon would have her schedule memorized the way that he did.

" **Maybe…** (Enzo lingered over his words) **she was off getting herself some extracurricular activities if you know what I mean.** " Enzo's voice took on a devious tone. Damon's eyes grew wide and then went back to normal. " **What?** " Damon asked. " **You know, a little between the sheets tutorial. It has been a while for her, a one night stand might do her some good. After all; when she was with me at your mother's party she pretended to be my date and I must say there was something quite fetching about her-she almost made me want to…** " Then Damon interrupted. " **Made you want to what?!** " Damon snapped.

Allison listened closely at the discussion which was happening at the bar. " **Never mind mate, it was just a passing thought. I won't say that it may not pass by again-but she is a free woman and able to dabble if you know what I mean.** " Enzo figured he'd leave Damon with that lovely image as he drank again from his glass.

" **You don't really think that she….no, that's not like her at all. Bonnie can go on for forever without being in a relationship. I've seen her do it.** " Damon said. " **Just because she has done it doesn't mean that she wants to do it.** " Rick added as he began to walk to the far end of the bar to help with another patrons drink. " **And why should she? She was on the other side for quite some time even before she spent that time imprisoned with you…who knows? Maybe she has decided to make up for lost time.** " Enzo added.

Allison watched as she noticed Damon's form seem to slump somewhat on the barstool. " **Who do you think that it is? Why didn't she tell me?** " Damon asked. " **She probably doesn't think that it is any of your business.** " Enzo answered. " **I need to meet this guy. I showed her mines now she has to show me hers.** " Damon sounded indignant. " **I don't think that you want to do that.** " Rick chimed in as he came back to their side of the bar. " **Why? After all, you got me into this Rick! What if she went out and found some random college jerk just because she saw me with Nikki? I don't want Nikki and that hot mess was all your idea!** " Damon's cold skin became a little warmer. " **I thought that the letting out some of your frustration would help you to see reason about Bonnie.** " Rick answered. " **You expected Damon to see reason? You are funnier than I thought, mate.** " Enzo spoke up.

" **Well now I am frustrated about her seeing another man-thank you very much.** " Damon responded. " **Look Damon you can sit here and gripe at me or you can force your hand and tell Bonnie how you feel about her but, if I were you, I would first wait to see who this new man is in her life; and how she feels about him. There is no point in bringing up how you feel and destroying your friendship if she is already head over heels in love with someone else.** " Rick concluded. " **He's right mate. It would be a bloody waste indeed.** " Enzo nodded his head in agreement.

Damon sighed a deep sigh. " **The question is, how will I get her to even allow me to meet him if she didn't even tell me about him in the first place?** " Damon wondered.

Allison understood that she had been allowed a unique perspective in the lives of Bonnie and Damon. One that she would not normally take advantage of. First of all it was unethical, but secondly she normally wouldn't care that much about her patients to put in the time or the effort. However, she now found herself drawn to this couple and their conundrum. She had decided that she would use this advantage to help Bonnie, Damon, and maybe even herself along the way.

 **Author's note: Please write a review. Thanks Anna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thank you all for reading my story. I really appreciate the kind words and reviews. Please forgive any mistakes please write a review. I love getting feedback. It helps to give me ideas.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from "The Vampire Diaries or The Originals."**

 **Familiar Words**

 **Chapter 3**

When Bonnie entered Dr. Allison's office for her weekly session this week she was not prepared for the questions that Dr. Allison had begun to pose to her. " **Bonnie why don't you tell me about your childhood. What were your parents like?** " Dr. Allison asked after pressing the record button on her recorder which sat prominently displayed on her desk. " **My mom and dad? Well, my mom left when I was quite young and my dad tried to raise me, I suppose the best way that he could, but he was quite distant.** " " **How old were you when your mother left?** " Dr. Allison asked. " **I was eight, or maybe nine years old.** " Bonnie answered but wondered why the doctor was asking.

" **So, what you're saying is that your mother left just shortly before or after you had actually met Elena?** " Allison tried to clarify. Bonnie thought about it for a few minutes. She was trying to clarify the timeline within her own mind. " **Yes, I suppose that is true.** " Bonnie finally conceded. " **Do you remember receiving quite a bit of solace from Elena at that time?** " Allison continued probing. Bonnie attempted to scan her memory again. " **I remember my father telling me that my mother was gone and not coming back. I remember crying in my bed at night. I assume that I must have told Elena all about it, at the time, but I don't remember her response.** " Bonnie's voice trailed as she couldn't understand why she couldn't remember anything else on the subject. Bonnie simply shrugged her shoulders.

" **What about your father? Why do you suppose that he was distant?** " Allison was still challenging Bonnie to look into her background. " **I didn't know why; at the time, I assumed that it was because I was a girl and he probably just didn't know what to do with me.** " Bonnie tried to be lighthearted about the subject but the lightness faded rather quickly as she continued to reflect and spoke again. " **It was only later that I found out it was because I was a witch, or at least that I would become one; due to my ancestry line.** " Bonnie started showing signs of discomfort again. " **Your father didn't like witches?** " Allison continued to dig. " **No, I suppose he didn't.** " Bonnie spoke abruptly. " **I found out later that's why my mother left.** " Bonnie got up and started walking around the office. " **Did your father give your mother an ultimatum?** " Dr. Allison asked. " **I guess he did. I suppose my mother had a choice to give up her magic or give up her husband and daughter and she chose to keep her magic.** " Bonnie's voice became forceful.

Dr. Allison changed the perspective slightly and asked. " **Your magic…your ancestry….your lineage? What do you think of being born a Bennett and the birthright of becoming a Bennett witch? Do you like it?** " Dr. Allison's voice seemed to change as she asked these questions which made them seem more and more relentless. Bonnie stopped pacing and looked over at Dr. Allison. " **Do I like it?** " Bonnie re-asked the question. " **Yes, you are a witch. Am I to believe that you have never thought about what that means to you? Or how you feel about it?** " Allison probed. Bonnie lowered her face to the ground. " **At first…I just felt like a freak…you know, so different. I never really thought about it since then, not how I felt about it. I suppose…I liked being able to help my friends. My talents were needed.** " " **So you were needed.** " Dr. Allison spoke again. Bonnie watched her carefully.

" **Let's recap for a moment; shall we?** " Dr. Allison said as she leaned forward onto her desk. " **You were a young girl who began going through a crisis, the abandonment of your own mother, either right before or right after you had met Elena. You believe that you must have shared your loss and devastation with her, yet…you cannot remember, not even one shred, of comfort or support, that she had given you over this extremely difficult situation in your life. Your father, who you would have needed so desperately to help get you through this traumatic experience; instead, actually became more distant.** " Dr. Allison concluded. Bonnie never heard it put in those terms before and she would be lying if she had said that it didn't hit her like a ton of bricks.

" **Bonnie have you ever thought about the fact that your overcompensation of protection for Elena actually spawned from the lack of protection that you yourself had received in your own life?** " Dr. Allison questioned. Bonnie slowly walked back to her chair and sat down again. She had felt like she had been hit with something heavy across her chest. Bonnie pondered deeply what Dr. Allison had just said to her and silence completely overtook the room until Dr. Allison spoke again. " **And what about the fact that you never took the time to reflect on what being a witch means to you; but instead you constantly use your power to keep yourself relevant in your relationships. Do you fear that without your magic your friends would abandon you? Have no use for you?** " Allison's questions still seemed to take on the form of a rebuke.

Bonnie felt herself begin to feel a little light-headed and hot all at the same time. Her pulse quickened and she began to tremble within-which had been mirrored by all of the books that were on Dr. Allison's shelves when they also began shaking. Allison felt herself become nervous as she saw the movement of all the books on all the shelves all around her office. Bonnie placed one hand over her face and took in a deep breath. The books stopped shaking as she allowed quiet tears to slip from her eyes. " **It's true…it's all true.** " She whispered. " **I was dead…I had removed every possible enemy that they needed, due to my magic, and I died in the process and no one even noticed. At the time they had no more enemies, they didn't need my magic… and so they didn't need me. No one even came looking for me.** " Bonnie sobbed.

Dr. Allison watched as Bonnie's small frame rose and fell as she heaved in sadness and disbelief. Dr. Allison reached into her desk drawer and took out a box of tissues and placed it on the spot of her desk that was closest to where Bonnie was sitting. " **Why doesn't anyone just like me for me? Not my mom or she would have stayed. Not my dad because I still was becoming a witch. Not my friends. What is wrong with me?** " Bonnie questioned still not looking at the doctor because her hand was still covering her face. " **I try so hard to be a good person, a nice person, so why am I so easily dismissed and forgotten?** " Bonnie spoke again but she was crying so hard that she didn't even notice the tissue box in front of her.

Dr. Allison slid the box closer. " **Bonnie there is absolutely nothing wrong with being a good person. I don't think that your friends have a problem with your personality…the problem stems from the fact that you're not demanding the respect that you need from them. You have to respect yourself first if you expect them to respect you.** " Bonnie slowly stopped crying and looked up, now seeing the tissue box in front of her she took a few and began to wipe her eyes and face.

" **Bonnie you are a witch! Do you have any idea how amazing that is?! Your friends use you and your magic as long as it is sacrificial, on your part, but I am sure Bonnie Bennett that there are other directions that your magic can go besides taking a sacrificial route!** " Allison's tone was sharp. A look of dawning glossed over Bonnie's eyes.

" **You have two assignments this week Bonnie. I want you to become scarce from your friends for this next week, no calling, no texting, no meet-ups. I want you to rent a room, away somewhere on your own, for this next week and not come out of there until you are as amazed and in awe of your abilities and your power as I am. And, let me tell you that, I am pretty amazed.** " Allison said. Bonnie smiled through the visible streaks of tears that had now bled through her makeup. " **What is the second assignment?** " Bonnie asked. " **When you come back I will meet you in town at a nice restaurant and you will introduce me, as your friend, to a new man that you have in your life.** " Bonnie gave Dr. Allison a surprised look. " **Bonnie I know how you feel about Damon but first you need to know how he feels about you. Let's see if seeing you in a relationship will pump some life into that cold heart of his."** Dr. Allison smirked at Bonnie but then spoke again. " **Now Bonnie, he has to be the type of man that would truly make him feel threatened… do you understand?** "

Bonnie smiled and nodded. " **Let me hold your cellphone.** " Dr. Allison took Bonnie's phone and put her number in it. " **Oh, make sure that Damon comes to the dinner too. I would like to meet him.** " Dr. Allison said. " **Bonnie, do you have a spell that can help people to forget things?** " " **Uh huh** " Bonnie answered. " **That's good once I meet Damon at dinner that night put a spell on him so that he won't remember meeting me afterwards. You wouldn't want him to, later on, find out that I am your therapist-he would realize that I was evaluating him too. Okay?** " " **Okay.** " Allison handed Bonnie back her phone.

" **See you next week Bonnie.** " Allison called to Bonnie as she was walking out of the door. " **See you at dinner doctor.** " Bonnie smiled and exited the room.

 **XXXXX**

Allison listened every night that week as Damon raged against everyone; due to Bonnie's seeming disappearance. She heard him say " **How she hadn't even attended any of her classes!** " One night it was Rick who was to blame " **Because he made Nikki an issue.** " Another night it was Enzo who he believed might have kidnapped her " **Just to make him suffer for the fun of it.** " The day before her return it was some guy named Matt (who I later realized was the same Matt who is the town sheriff) when he blamed " **His incompetence as a law officer because he had no clue what had happened to her or where to begin looking.** " She listened as he grumbled " **That sheriff Forbes would have been much more on her game than Matt ever could be.** "

Allison was wrong and she knew it but she found it quite amusing for Damon to be so upset about Bonnie. She had hoped that his worry and his missing her would help him to truly get in touch with what he truly felt about her. Allison asked for her check and paid her bill right after she heard Damon receive a call from Bonnie late that night. " **Bonnie! Where have you been? How did you not say anything?! Where are you? I am coming over. Too tired? Dinner tomorrow…where? What time? Okay but you've got a lot of explaining to do Bon, bon.** " Damon said as he hung up the phone. Rick was giving Allison her change when he said. " **So, she's safe and sound, huh?** " " **Yeah, she wants to have dinner together out at The Cove tomorrow night.** " Allison noticed that Damon never did give her more than a very quickly passing side-wards glance. She smirked as she received her change and headed out of the door of the Bar & Grill.

Allison was in her own car when her phone rang. " **Hello…oh hi Bonnie. Tomorrow night at The Cove alright. Did you do both of your assignments?** " Allison asked. " **Yes doctor, I did, you will meet him tomorrow.** " Bonnie added. " **Tomorrow it is then.** " Allison hung up the phone. " **Now, this should be interesting.** " Allison thought as she began to drive home.

 **XXXXX**

Damon was sitting at the circular table on the outer terrace of "The Cove" restaurant. He was drinking his Bourbon and bouncing his left leg which had been making his chair rock back and forth slightly since one foot of his chair was caught in the groove of the cobblestone flooring. There were tables all around and few customers here and there as dangling white Christmas lights covered the entire overhead trellis which covered the entire outer terrace. The view out onto the water was quite becoming due to the fullness of the moon and the darkness of the night sky. He could hear, very distinctly, the lapping of the water hitting the rocks which jettisoned from underneath the terrace and all could see the moonlight dancing on the rippling water that was pushed along by the light breeze. " **What would he say to her? He had no right to be angry at her and yet he was. How could she leave him without a word? How could she not talk to him every night? It was them…it was what they do. His emotions towards her were not what Rick thought. It was not just merely sexual although the thought of that was extremely appealing. It was more though…he needed her. In actuality it scared him a little bit. He was confused by it. As much as he spoke of loving Elena and wanting Elena; he needed Bonnie it was deeper and he knew it."** Damon needed a drink too.

Damon took another drink from his glass as he thought. " **Could he have been mistaken about what the definition of love really was; this whole time? With Katherine…** " He remembered. " **It was different… it was because she was different. She was liberated for the time period, she wasn't a prude, she was rude, and it stood out. She was wild, like nothing he had never known and like most wild things it is always a man's desire to possess it, to conquer it. That is how badly he wanted Katherine for himself. So…it wasn't love?** " He continued thinking. " **It was possession? And when it seemed that she was taken away from me it was determination to get her back. But determination is not love either.** " He thought.

He ordered another drink as he continued to wait and his thoughts continued to overwhelm him. " **Then came Elena, let's face it I cannot escape the Katherine connection but…Elena had her own merits: envy over my brother's relationship with her…a long standing sibling rivalry between me and my brother because he was our mother's favorite, our father's favorite, Katherine's favorite, and now Elena's favorite. That didn't start off as love but as a need to be first, a need to be chosen, a need to be wanted.** " Damon sighed as he quickened the pace of his leg shaking and kept scanning the far walkway for Bonnie's entrance. " **But Elena eventually fell for my charm…only after becoming a vampire herself though.** " The truth hit him. Then Damon shook his head not to deal with that thought. " **No, we are in love, but it would have been nice if she would have loved me first, loved me alone.** " He sadly thought.

Yet here he was with his heart yearning to see Bonnie. " **How can I explain that?** " He thought. It was then that he heard a wonderful sound. " **DAMON!** " He immediately looked again towards the walkway and there she was " **His chocolaty Bon, bon.** " The anxiousness that he held in his heart quickly dissipated and a wonderful calm filled its place. " **She had come.** " He thought. A sigh of relief had escaped his lungs. You could not scrape the ever growing smile off of Damon's face if you had tried. Just her presence alone made him happy.

Allison made her entrance from the back glass door of the restaurant and she stood still as she watched how Damon's eyes lingered on Bonnie's approach from the long walkway along the outside of the restaurant.

Damon stood up at the table he wanted to hug her but he knew that he could only do what he had been used to doing with her as their greeting since the prison world return. He watched her hair as it softly draped and caressed the sides of her face. He watched her beautiful smile, and he watched as the small black jacket stopped at the base of her breasts, it hung open to show the yellow dress that she wore underneath and it clung to her body in a way that she would not normally display it-it was tight, it was short, with her black stiletto heels and black clutch bag; " **She was remarkable.** **Yellow was definitely her color and she was demanding the attention of everyone on that terrace as she entered.** " He thought. Bonnie approached the table and reached out her hand towards him. " **Hi**." She said with a coquettish smile that pulled him right in. " **Hey, Bonbon.** " Damon's voice melted as it hit the air like an ice cube on a summer's day. Bonnie could not deny that the sound affected her. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. Dr. Allison realized that this was the same hand that Bonnie tended to rub on with the back of her thumb.

Damon motioned for Bonnie to take a seat as he pulled out her chair and after she sat down, he then took his seat as well. " **You look amazing!** " Damon spoke before he got a chance to linger in thought about how that may sound. Bonnie looked down at herself and then again at Damon " **Thanks.** " She replied with another beautiful smile. " **She was so cheery somehow.** " Damon thought she was glowing with a confidence that looked really good on her. " **Where were you all week?** " Damon went straight in for the kill. " **I just needed some time to get away…you know to think about some stuff.** " She answered meekly. " **Bon, how could you not tell me? You know I would have gone anywhere with you; right?** " Damon's voice lowered to a little over a whisper and took on a tone of disbelief that she would not already realize that about their relationship. Bonnie and Damon's eyes locked on each other's and Damon noticed the reflection of the Christmas lights in Bonnie's. He watched as her lips parted as if she was going to speak but then she didn't; she held it back and he could tell. " **What is it?** " He thought. " **What is it that you are not telling me Bonnie?** " He thought again.

Bonnie knew that she could not stare into his eyes any longer or else she would be done for. She allowed her eye contact to break from his and looked around the terrace; that is when she spotted Allison. " **Hello! Allison, over here!** " Bonnie quickly waved at the woman standing at the back entrance of the restaurant. Damon looked in that direction and saw a woman approaching the table then Damon looked again at Bonnie. " **Bon, what is this?** " He asked. " **I wanted you to meet someone, she's a friend of mine. I hoped that you would like her.** " Bonnie quickly whispered and then jumped up from her seat and hugged Allison before Damon could say a word.

" **Allison, this is Damon; Damon meet Allison.** " Damon could not take his eyes off of Bonnie. He thought that " **They would be alone.** " He thought that " **They could talk.** " Damon stood up from his chair and extended his hand and shook Allison's " **Hello, nice to meet you.** " He nodded but in a very curt fashion. " **Please have a seat, you made good time.** " Bonnie continued. " **She meant for her to meet us here?** " Damon quickly surmised. They all sat down again at the table. " **Thank you for inviting me. It's very nice to meet you Damon.** " Allison slipped him a quick smile of longing. Damon couldn't believe what just happened " **Did she just attempt to flirt with me?** " Damon's thought was interrupted when he saw a man's hand caress Bonnie's shoulder as he leaned over her from behind and kissed her softly. " **Sorry babe, this place is packed I had to wait for a parking space.** " He said. Damon was shocked and ready to rip this man's throat out. " **That's okay.** " She reassured him. " **Everyone, I want you to meet my new boyfriend, Marcel.** " Damon watched as this African-American man smiled with his perfect teeth underneath his well-manicured mustache. His hair was short but his body wasn't and his muscles were well defined under his clothes. Damon felt sick to his stomach almost instantly. It was then that he realized as he thought to himself that " **This was not for the two of them to really talk; instead this was a double-date.** "

 **Author's note: Please write a review. Thanks Anna.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Here's another chapter. You may get a little more out of it if you are able to listen to the music while reading. Please forgive any mistakes and please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Vampire Diaries or The Orignals. I also do not own any of the rights to the musical lyrics to the following songs displayed in this chapter (The lyrics are italicized):**

 **Taio Cruz – I'm Only Gonna Break Your Heart**

 **Rhianna & Mikky Ekko – Stay**

 **Usher, Ludicris, Lil Jon, etc. – Yeah**

 **Familiar Words**

 **Chapter 4**

Allison reached out her hand and shook Marcel's hand upon their greeting " **Hi, I'm Allison nice to meet you.** " She smiled at him but she did notice that his hand was considerably colder than hers; she had recognized that same temperature difference when she had shaken Damon's hand as well. " **Could he also be a vampire?** " She thought to herself. " **The pleasure is mine.** " Marcel spoke up then he turned his attention to the man sitting in the chair. " **And you are?** " Marcel asked with his hand outstretched in an attempt to shake the man's hand. So many thoughts flashed like lightning through Damon's mind " **I am the man who is going to rip your throat out and hang you upside down and watch the blood drain from your body; no, I'm the man who will rip your heart from your flesh with one swift motion; no, I'm the man who will break your neck so swiftly you will be wondering what exactly happened to you as your body tumbles to the ground; no, I am the man who is going to compel you to walk into oncoming truck traffic (the really, really big ones); but mostly….I am the man who is going to take your 'new' woman away from you.** " These were all of Damon's initial thoughts; but all that he could allow, to be said from his lips, were the words " **Damon Salvatore.** " Damon's eyes turned to small slits and his lip curled into a disrespectful smirk as he reached out his hand and shook Marcel's; albeit extremely briefly.

Marcel was many things; but ' **A** **fool** ' was not one of them. He immediately felt the tension rising off of Damon and clouding the atmosphere as thickly as one would see pollution rising from a factory smokestack. Marcel took his seat all the while believing that – this type of animosity, especially towards someone whom you've only just met, came from one thing and one thing only; this man had feelings for Bonnie.

Marcel knew that he would thoroughly enjoy this evening's events. " **Shall I get you lovely young ladies a drink?** " Marcel asked Bonnie and Allison his charm oozing from his pores. " **I'd love a drink; I'd like a Brandy nea….** " Allison's voice began vanishing into nothingness. **"….Uh, make it a Margarita.** " She quickly tried to revoke any statement which might reveal her identity. " **I'll have a Strawberry Daiquiri.** " Bonnie smiled at Marcel. " **A sweet drink for an even sweeter woman.** " Marcel's eyes darted in Damon's direction briefly, and he saw him watching the two of them closely, then Marcel put one of his fingers to his own bottom lip and Bonnie kissed him on the mouth as if on command. Damon stood up immediately. " **I'll go get the drinks.** " He said. " **Don't bother I've got them.** " Marcel stood up and began walking to the bar which was back inside of the restaurant Damon sat back down in a huff.

" **So, Damon what is it that you do?** " Allison asked. Damon let his neck fall to the left, allowing his head to fall to the side in a slumping motion, as he looked at Bonnie; silently communicating with her about how ridiculous this evening was going to be; then he looked back at Allison. Allison felt the tension but tried not to take it personally. " **I'm a business owner; I own The Salvatore Boarding House.** " He gave a falsified, smug grin. " **Isn't that the big, beautiful, old, slightly creepy place towards the edge of town?** " Allison remarked. " **I'd like to think of it as the place were lost strangers can stumble upon it and never be seen or heard from again.** " Damon grinned as he looked at Bonnie again and winked. " **Don't mind him he is just kidding.** " Bonnie tried to lesson Allison's fears. " **Ouch!** " Damon shouted and grabbed his head all of a sudden due to a sharp but brief pain he had received there. Damon snatched his hand down from his head and looked at Bonnie. Bonnie scowled but winked back.

" **Are you alright?** " Allison asked. " **Just fine!** " Damon's aggravation on full display as he picked up his glass and took another sip. Marcel came back to the table with the drinks. Damon pretended to be extremely interested in Allison. He sat more erect and rested his arm around the back of her chair. " **What do you do-Allison?** " Damon said her name in a sing-song manner. Marcel handed Allison her drink. " **Here you go.** " Marcel spoke and then he sat down next to Bonnie. " **I'm a nurse.** " She answered. " **Oh, really then how did you meet Bonnie as far as I have known Bonnie hasn't been sick recently.** " Damon challenged as he looked again in Bonnie's direction. " **Maybe Bonnie doesn't tell you everything.** " Marcel's retort screamed underhanded jab, which garnered him a death glare from Damon; which Marcel responded to, by placing his own glass to his smirking lips. " **I met her at…** " Bonnie started. " **She met me at school. I should have said that, I am in the nursing program, I believe in the use of positive thinking….you know acting like things are already true so that they can become true.** " Allison injected. " **At the bookstore….** " Bonnie jumped into the conversation again. " **We met at the bookstore.** " Bonnie continued and then she drank most of her drink but signaled the waiter, this time, for another.

" **Yeah, Bonnie looked a little stressed so I suggested that she go away for a while.** " Allison added. Damon's piercing blue eyes turned steel gray and, if it were humanly possible, it seemed as if his chiseled jawline squared off even more as his tone became cold and critical. " **You** **suggested.** " Allison nodded cheerfully and then took a sip of her own drink. " **Then it's you I have to thank!** " Marcel chimed in as he put down his glass, put a smile on his face, and pulled Bonnie even closer to him. " **I'm going to have to send you a case of my finest champagne from my club in New Orleans. I don't know what I would have done if Bonnie hadn't come in that night looking for a good time.** " Marcel pointed to his lip again and Bonnie glanced over at Damon awkwardly and then kissed Marcel again. The waiter brought over another drink for Bonnie who began drinking again instantly.

Every muscle in Damon's body clenched at the spectacle before he then spoke again. " **You didn't feel that you had to leave town to have a good time…did you Bonnie?** " Damon's eyes landed on hers with a fierceness and furrowed brow. " **No, of course not…I just wanted a little change…then when I was walking along Bourbon Street and I saw this club; I went in and eventually met Marcel. It all just happened kind of fast.** " Bonnie conceded. " **Real fast.** " Damon said under his breath as he sat back into his chair. " **Sometimes you just know.** " Marcel looked at Allison and nodded. " **Sometimes…you know that you've had too much to drink, in a party town, and make decisions that you regret in the morning.** " Damon made sure to drop that little nugget of information to Bonnie, albeit as a very loud murmur to himself, he then called over his shoulder for the waiter to " **Bring me my own bottle of Bourbon!** " However, since she also was feeling uneasy about the awkwardness " **I'll have another as well!** " Bonnie, while raising her own glass, called out right after Damon.

Marcel started to speak again but this time he took on a tone that became more and more lustful and condescending the longer he spoke, the lustfulness directed towards Bonnie and the condescension directed towards Damon. " **I'm sure I don't have to explain it to you two-but I saw her enter; I watched her walk towards the bar-alone. I waited because I could not believe that a woman this beautiful would be anywhere alone. I mean really? What kind of idiotic, foolish man would let her stay unattached? Obviously, the men in her immediate circle had to be completely dense to allow her to call herself 'single' for any real length of time. Am I right?** " Damon felt his veins as they almost began to protrude from under his eyes while he watched Bonnie; as Bonnie seemed to be mesmerized by Marcel and what he was saying. Damon's anger had bubbled up to the surface and yet he had to calm down although Marcel still hadn't stopped talking. " **That's when I knew…those fools didn't deserve a shot; but I was sure enough going to take mine.** " That is when Marcel focused on Allison. " **You see I'm no fool even if others are. You understand what I mean; don't you Damon?** " Marcel concluded and although he directed his words to Damon his eyes never left Allison's, his eyebrows lifted slightly, and he took another sip of his drink as well. Allison simply giggled.

Bonnie suddenly spoke up which didn't allow Damon to answer one way or the other. " **Marcel, come on don't be that way. Just because you may find me attractive doesn't mean that others do.** " Bonnie lowered her head and her voice as she shrugged her shoulders in an attempt to brush off the conversation entirely then she drank more of her third drink. Bonnie understood where she fell in this evening's event. She was the toy that the dogs fight over, even if it is for no other reason than to just win the fight; but not necessarily the toy. She did desire to know what Damon felt about her " **In that way** " but she also almost didn't want to know. She started to believe that this was a mistake. Marcel had a lot to offer and she didn't feel right using him just to get a rise out of Damon especially one that may never come. The thought of that made Bonnie even sadder in heart. Bonnie finished her drink and nodded to the waiter again asking for another.

Damon of course also knew completely what Marcel was doing as he said those particular words. " **He's trying to instigate me, and it's working-but not in the way that you may think.** " Damon thought. " **I know exactly how I feel about Bonnie. (I do? I wasn't sure, before; but now-I do?) Yes, I do know, and I also know that I am not going to just blurt out something right here in front of you- I'm not giving you the satisfaction-you are getting nowhere.** " Damon continued thinking. " **They'd have to be blind!** " Marcel and Allison both spoke up, in response to Bonnie's last statement, and began laughing at themselves in the process. Damon did not say a word.

All night Allison watched the power struggle between Damon and Marcel as Marcel did everything that he could to rub his relationship with Bonnie in Damon's face. She watched as Bonnie became more and more uncomfortable with her situation and how it made her drink more and more. Allison also watched as Damon became so sick of watching Marcel feed Bonnie from off of his own plate that Damon tossed down his own fork on the table simply exclaiming " **This food is trash tonight.** " She watched the unbelief in Damon's eyes when Bonnie took her napkin and wiped some spilled wine from Marcel's lips. She also watched how Damon tried to make excuses for Bonnie saying that she was " **Not looking well enough to stay out any longer.** " To which a, highly inebriated, Bonnie quickly dismissed Damon's accusation " **As being ridiculous.** " When Marcel suggested they go dancing after dinner tonight.

 **XXXXX**

 _Whoa…._

Marcel rushed and pulled Bonnie onto the dance-floor of the club as soon as they all entered. The music was already beginning to play. The room was dark and the floor was crowded with young adults moving and dancing and laughing with the music. The lights overhead gave off a dark blue hue which gave a black light effect throughout. Colored Strobe lights passed overhead at a frenetic pace.

 _Whoa…._

 _Whoa Whoa_

The beat from Taio Cruz's "I'm Only Gonna Break Your Heart" had been playing loudly from the DJ's speakers and could be felt under your feet, coming up from the floor, as it reverberated throughout their entire bodies. The heat in that room even made Damon's skin feel human in regards to temperature.

 _Whoa Whoa_

 _Whoa Whoa_

 _Now listen to me baby_

Damon danced with Allison although he had no desire to, for any reason, other than to watch closely as Bonnie danced with Marcel. Allison attempted to keep Damon preoccupied with small talk as much as she could as the music from the speakers competed with her conversation. But that was not all she was competing with and she knew it.

 _Before I love and leave you_

Allison casually looked over her shoulder to see what Damon was looking at with that permanent scowl on his face. Allison saw Marcel he was dancing with Bonnie but he was dancing from behind her. His hands were sliding up and down Bonnie's hips as she suggestively pressed and dragged them across his groin area.

 _They call me heart breaker_

 _I don't want to deceive you…._

 _Damon couldn't believe what he was witnessing._

 _If you fall for me_

 _I'm not easy to please_

Bonnie had her eyes closed and lowered herself closer to the ground and raised her arms above her head. Marcel's hands immediately re-positioned themselves to slide down her shoulders and almost made contact with her breasts, but instead he took one hand and grasped at her throat.

 _I might tear you apart_

 _Told you from the start,_

 _Baby from the start…._

 _I'm only gonna break break_

 _Ya break break ya heart._

Marcel bent himself at his knees and began to cradle Bonnie's hips in his groin as he rocked her back and forth in time with the music. His enjoyment of manipulating her body fully evident.

 _I'm only gonna break break_

 _Ya break break ya heart._

Bonnie's intake of all of that alcohol lowered her inhibitions altogether. She wasn't thinking anymore about not being loved by her family or friends, she was not thinking about her attraction to Damon. She was just going to enjoy this moment with Marcel. She was tired of dying for other people and she was tired of playing the good girl or playing it safe. Now she was going to start living for herself. She felt alive, she felt powerful, and she felt sexy.

 _I'm only gonna break break_

 _Ya break break ya heart._

 _I'm only gonna break break_

 _Ya break break ya heart_

Damon had never seen her act this way before.

 _Whoa_ _whoa_

 _Whoa_ _whoa_

 _There's no point trying to hide it_

 _No point trying to evade it_

Bonnie spun around and faced Marcel lifting her leg up and wrapping it behind is muscular thigh. Marcel reciprocated by placing his hand firmly gripping her thigh under her yellow dress as his other hand held the small of her back, swayed with her together in time with the music. Bonnie burst into loud laughter as Marcel began nibbling at her neck while he pulled her closer. Damon lunged forward immediately in the crowd.

 _I know I got a problem_

 _Problem with misbehaving…_

Allison attempted to connect deeper with Damon as he had forcefully moved forward. Damon's attitude had turned downright surly.

 _If you fall for me_

 _I'm not easy to please_

She placed her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer to her as they danced. Damon took his eyes off of the other couple and he looked again at Allison but Damon's lackluster attempt to be involved in this dance with her; pretty much gave her all the answers that she needed.

 _I might tear you apart_

 _Told you from the start_

 _Baby, from the start…._

 _I'm only gonna break break_

 _Ya heart break break ya heart (4x)_

 _Whoa Whoa_

 _Whoa Whoa_

 _Whoa Whoa_

 _Whoa Whoa_

Damon watched Bonnie's gyration of her hips and the fluidity of her body movements and that moment he couldn't even remember Elena's name.

 _And I know Karmas gonna get me back for being so cold._

 _Like a big bad wolf I'm born to be bad- and bad to the bone._

 _If you fall for me I'm only gonna tear you apart; told you from the start_

Damon watched Bonnie again. He didn't know what had gotten into Bonnie but he knew that he wanted it. Desperately.

 _I'm only gonna break break_

 _Ya break break ya heart. (8x)_

 _Whoa_ _whoa_

 _Whoa_ _whoa_

 _Whoa_ _whoa_

After the first dance was over Bonnie asked Marcel for another drink. Damon watched as Marcel pointed to a sofa along the side wall for her to sit down while he went and got the drinks. Allison excused herself to the ladies room and Damon took his chance. Damon followed Bonnie as she walked in the opposite direction of Marcel.

The music started again "Stay" by Rihanna and Mikky Ekko- only this time Damon grabbed Bonnie by her upper arm and prevented her from leaving the dance-floor completely he pulled her into his body and he began their dance.

 _All along it was a fever_

 _A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

 _I threw my hands in the air, said show me something_

 _He said, if you dare come a little closer_

Bonnie felt Damon tighten his grip as he pressed her body into his. They moved slowly as if they had almost not been moving at all. Damon never said a word all he did was look into her eyes with an intense stare while the song said it all.

 _Round and around and around and around we go._

 _Ohhh, now tell me now, tell me now, tell me now; you know?_

Damon slightly tilted his head to the side to closely examine her.

 _Not really sure how to feel about it_

 _Something in the way you move_

 _Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

 _It takes me all the way-I want you to stay_

Bonnie's surprise at this entire action eventually turned into comfort. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes as they danced. She could smell his cologne and she felt his breath as it lightly flowed across her hairline and down her temples. Bonnie couldn't imagine anywhere else in the world that she would rather be.

 _It's not much of a life you're living_

 _It's not just something you take, it's given_

 _Round and around and around and around we go._

 _Ohhh, now tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know_

The gentleness of their motion together simply expressed the depth of their intimacy. Damon had so many things that he wanted to say. He wanted to tell her that he missed her. He wanted to tell her that tonight was supposed to be theirs. He wanted to tell her to give him- to give them; a chance, but mostly he wanted to say…

 _Not really sure how to feel about it_

 _Something in the way you move_

 _Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

 _It takes me all the way-and I want you to stay_

Bonnie couldn't understand how although she knew that the room was filled with people why did she only hear the music? Why was their connection so powerful that it seemed enough to drown out everything else?

 _Oooh the reason I hold on (Damon slid his hand down her back)_

 _Oooh cause I need this hole gone_

 _Funny you're the broken one_

 _But I'm the only one who needed saving_ (Damon rested his head against hers and closed his own eyes)

 _Cause when you never see the light_

 _It's hard to know which one of us is caving_

The room began filling with a fog-like substance. It began around their feet but it began to creep up the legs of everyone who had still been dancing on the dance floor; but Damon and Bonnie never let go of each other.

 _Not really sure how to feel about it_

 _Something in the way you move_

 _Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

 _It takes me all the way-I want you to stay, stay_

….. But mostly he wanted to say "I have fallen in love with you."

 _I want you to stay, oooh_

When the music stopped. Bonnie let go of Damon she looked into his eyes and her lips parted as if she were going to speak but she didn't. She looked around Damon and saw Marcel still standing in line at the bar; Bonnie briefly smiled at Damon turned around and walked over towards the sofa.

The music began again only this time Usher's "Yeah" began to play.

 _Peace up! A-Town Down! Yeah, Ok! Usher, Lil' Jon! Yeah yeah yeah yeah, uh, Let's go! (Usher)_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, Yeaah (2x)_

Damon could not believe that she had nothing to say to him especially after that. Damon watched Bonnie take a seat in the only available spot which was in the corner and where a small counter obscured her vision of the bar. Damon turned around and walked over to the bar where Marcel had been standing waving his money in the air.

 _In the club with my homies trying to get a little VI keeping it down on the low key cause you know how it is…_

Once the men were out of sight and earshot Damon began to speak to Marcel, although he scanned him completely up and down the length of his body with his eyes, while he did so. " **So where did you come from?** " Damon's attitude could not be hidden and demand for answers were not subtle. " **New Orleans, if you must know. Although I believe we told you that already tonight….drunk much?** " Marcel's voice dripped with enough venom of its own. Marcel sneered at Damon as they finally reached the inner row to bar and Marcel attempted to get the bartender's attention. " **So what are you doing** **here** **?** " Damon had no qualms about making Marcel feel completely unwanted. Marcel turned his body towards Damon's " **My woman wants me here. So here I am.** " Marcel flashed an impertinent smile and then he turned again to the bartender and gave the bartender the orders.

 _She said come and get me. So I got up and followed her to the floor….._

 _She said baby let's go. When I told her I said yeah yeah_

 _Shorty got down said come and get me. I got so caught up, forgot she told me her my girl used to be the best of homies. (yeah, yeah yeah)_

 _Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming yeah…Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Damon's disgust and anger were reaching an extinction level event. " **You listen to me…I don't know who you are or how you got to know Bonnie, but she is a friend of mine and I am going to protect her with everything that I've got….and I have a pretty big arsenal.** " Damon stepped closer into Marcel's personal space. " **No, you're right, you don't know anything about Bonnie and me and the truth is….it's none of your business. She's** **my** **business. So why don't you just stay in your lane-what was it now that she calls you; 'friend'?** " Marcel rolled his eyes and added a dismissive chuckle at the end of his comment; he then retrieved the drinks from the bartender, and began walking back to the sofa.

Damon's anger bubbled over into cataclysmic proportions. " **This man is so dying tonight!** " He thought. He watched the man begin towards the seating area that he had earlier directed Bonnie to, but before Marcel could get there. Damon scanned the area briefly and then within a second Damon power ran up behind Marcel snapped his neck. " **YEAH** " Damon sang as he pushed him into a stall in the men's bathroom which was on the side of the back hall near club doorway. Damon moved so quickly that when the drinks spilled they only landed in the toilet of the bathroom stall. Nothing that Damon had ever done before in his entire life had reached the level of satisfaction as this one singular act had done; and Damon had lived for a very long time.

Damon walked back out of the restroom speaking proudly to himself along with the music. " **Yeah, Yeah…** " As he walked up to the sofa where now the two women had both been seated and conversing. " **Where are the drinks? I saw you by the bar.** " Allison stated. " **Where's Marcel?** " Bonnie questioned him afterward. Damon looked at Allison and began compelling her instantly. " **It's time now for you to go home.** " Damon said.

 _Yeah, yeah, Yeah…_

" **It's time now for me to go home.** " Allison repeated as she got up from her chair and began walking back to the door of the club. " **Wait!** " Bonnie called after her, as she stood up from the sofa, Damon grabbed onto Bonnie's hand and powered her away until they were at least twelve blocks away and standing alone in a dimly lit abandoned parking lot.

Bonnie was trying to catch her breath as she surveyed her new environment. " **Damon what's going on?!** " Bonnie shouted still gasping for air. " **Why are we here? As a matter of fact; where are we?** " She continued her questioning. Bonnie's face held a puzzled look although her body tingled with exhilaration. Damon walked circles around her over and over again shaking his head. " **What do you think that you were doing tonight?** " He shouted at her. " **What do you mean?** " Bonnie asked defensively. " **Why did you bring them…?"** Damon stopped his motion, partially extended both arms and then balled his fist together as if he would have strangled her if he had the chance. "…. **What were you thinking?!** "

" **Damon, what's the matter with you? And where is Marcel?** " She asked again. " **OH, WHO CARES?!** " Damon's shouted response as he threw his head up and backwards showed how frustrated and fed up he was. " **I care!** " Bonnie shouted. " **NO-I CARE!-ABOUT YOU!** " Damon shouted even louder than Bonnie did. " **How can you claim to care about him; you don't even know him!** " Damon flung his left arm out backwards from his body in the direction from where they had just come from. Damon swallowed his confession in the flurry of those other words. " **Why are you so angry? Why are we fighting? I thought that we could have a nice dinner together! So sorry!** " " **So did I-but alone, we NEEDED to TALK!** " " **TALK ABOUT WHAT?!** " Bonnie asked. Damon reached out with both of his hands, and grabbed onto both of Bonnie's arms. Damon focused on every aspect of her face while Bonnie tried to understand what happened that made their whole evening change so drastically. " **About this….** " He whispered then he pulled her against his chest and began kissing her.

Bonnie's whole body trembled with excitement and so did the ground beneath their feet. The ground began cracking and splitting in several areas of the parking lot as the ground rose and buckled beneath them. It was then that a fog again began engulfing their feet.

 **Author's note: Please take the time to write a review. Thanks Anna**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: My many thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and liked my story. You guys really make my day. Here is another installment. I hope that you will continue to enjoy. Please forgive any mistakes and please review. – Thanks, Anna.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Vampire Diaries or The Originals.**

 **Familiar Words**

 **Chapter 5**

Bonnie and Damon both separated once they felt the ground buckle under their feet. They were both surprised to see the fog surrounding them as well. " **What are you doing?** " Damon looked at Bonnie the joy of this latest action still showing on his face. " **What do you mean what am I doing? What are you doing?** " Bonnie replied cautiously. Damon's head tilted a fraction of an inch as he smiled and said " **Now, Bonnie there are things that I can do but I can't do that.** " Damon pointed down to the destroyed ground underneath her feet. Bonnie looked down at all the destruction that happened to the ground and then she thought about what they had just been doing. " **I've got to go.** " Bonnie said as she turned around and started walking away.

" **Bonnie!** " Damon called after her as she kept walking in a quickened pace. Damon ran behind her and got in front of her " **Are you serious?** " Damon spoke in a surprised, slightly humorous, but questioning manner. " **After what just happened back there between us-you have nothing to say; you're just going to leave?** " " **It was a mistake.** " Bonnie stated even though she couldn't look at him. " **It didn't feel like a mistake.** " Damon answered. Bonnie began walking again and Damon grabbed her arm and held her. " **Don't…** " Bonnie said.

" **Bonnie, you kissed me too, you can't say that you have not felt this thing that has been growing between us.** " Damon said. " **….Between us?** " She countered although she couldn't believe that she had been hearing the words that she had always wanted to hear from him. " **Yes, I know that this makes things complicated but it can't be any more complicated than me trying to pretend that I don't have feelings for you when I obviously do!** " Damon said. " **And what feelings are those Damon?** " Bonnie challenged. " **We have always felt something for each other-it used to be hate remember; then tolerance; even friendship; so what do you think that you feel for me now?** " Bonnie asked the question again. " **Love** " Damon said outright. Bonnie always wondered what it would be like for him to tell her he loved her and now he said it, and she couldn't believe it. Bonnie started walking again.

" **Oh, are you kidding me? Did you hear what I just said?** " Damon screamed after her. " **Did you just hear what I just said?** " Bonnie shouted back. " **Bonbon, you stop walking right now!** " Damon shouted along this deserted road. Bonnie stopped and Damon approached her again. " **What are you talking about?** " Damon asked. " **Damon we always feel something for each other and then it changes into something else…so this will change too.** " Bonnie looked at him and the disappointment shown across her face. " **You're afraid. You're afraid of loving me? Aren't you?** " Damon surmised.

" **Shouldn't I be? Damon we just shared one kiss and look at the damage that it caused**." Bonnie pointed back to the parking lot which was now several feet behind them. " **It's probably a sign that we just need to stay away from each other.** " Bonnie decided. " **I refuse to believe that!** " Damon said as he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders; his dark brown hair tussled from the action. " **I know how that kiss felt and there is nothing, in that kiss, that had a sign which said STOP attached to it; and I will prove it to you.** " Damon spoke but then he grabbed Bonnie and kissed her again; only this time the ground did not buckle, and the fog did not roll in. Damon pulled away from Bonnie after a few minutes. " **You see!** " Damon spoke up-vindicated.

Damon then saw Bonnie begin to tremble in fear, her mouth opened but no words came out as she pointed behind Damon's back. " **What is it?** " Damon turned around only to be completely blown away-the sun was coming up and it was only 2:20am. Damon turned around quickly and looked at Bonnie. " **Bonnie, what's happening?** " " **I don't know? But I have got to figure it out.** " She answered. Damon moved closer to Bonnie and scooped her up in his arms and then he powered her away back to her dorm room.

 **XXXXX**

Bonnie entered her room with Damon right on her trail. She headed to the lower drawer of her dresser where she kept her grandmother's Grimwar she immediately started flipping through the pages. " **Do you see anything?** " An anxious Damon questioned. " **No, not yet.** " " **There is nothing about some sort of creature that can control the….I don't know….the universe?** " Damon questioned in astonishment. " **Well, why don't you look on the internet and see what you can find!** " Bonnie chided. " **Right, right…I can do that.** " Damon looked around for Bonnie's laptop until he found it and began his search.

Damon and Bonnie had searched every archive that they had at their disposal that night only to come up with nothing except for stories about God (which they had known already). Bonnie took the last book she had and threw it on the table then she went and collapsed onto her bed. " **It's almost time for the sun to really come up and I've got nothing.** " She said using a frustrated tone. " **How about you?** " She asked him. Damon closed the laptop and looked over at Bonnie. " **I've got one thing.** " Damon said. " **You do?** " Bonnie sat up and watched him walk over to her at the bed and he sat down on it with her; she was waiting for his news.

Damon looked at her and he could tell she was eager to hear his news. He could tell that she was tired. He could tell that she was scared, but he could also tell that, despite all of that, she was still beautiful. Damon forcefully pushed her down on the bed while he began kissing her again. He was practically lying on top of her and at first she attempted to protest but it didn't last very long at all. Then Damon heard it and he pulled away from her. " **Damon, what were you doing?** " Bonnie began to shout but Damon put his finger to her lips as he said " **Shhhh** " and whispered " **Listen.** " On her rooftop you could hear it and also on her windowsill-footsteps; little footsteps. Then the caws became louder and louder. Damon opened up her curtain and looked out of the window and he saw Crows, thousands of crows, all along the rooves of the buildings which made up the college and they were also all along her window sill.

Bonnie was stunned as she saw the murder of crows that surrounded them. Damon gave a long sigh and then he closed the window curtain and turned around again to face Bonnie. " **Damon what is this?** " She asked hoping that he could tell her something. Damon began to speak " **It's me…huh…or I mean…it's us. We are doing these things.** " " **Damon, that doesn't make any sense.** " She said. " **It kinda does.** " Damon chuckled. " **You see the last time I kissed you, just now, on the bed. I thought about crows. I mean…I can normally summon one or two when I need to…** " Damon looked back over his shoulder at the closed curtain in almost certain disbelief. " **….But I've just never done it with this type of magnitude before.** " Damon laughed sort of quirkily.

Damon could see how Bonnie was trying to rationalize what Damon had just told her in her mind. " **But what about the ground, the fog, and the sunrise? You said that it wasn't you.** " Bonnie questioned. " **The ground really wasn't me but…now that I think about it the sunrise might have been.** " Damon confessed. " **What do you mean?** " Bonnie said. " **Well, the second time I kissed you and I didn't feel the earth quake I thought great now this could be the dawning of a new relationship between us; I had no idea at the time though that it would be taken so literally.** " Damon said.

Bonnie thought to herself again. " **And the fog?** " " **Well, I could always do the fog thing…I just had no idea that I was doing it at the time that's all.** " Damon answered although he did display a look of wonder of how he would not have known. Bonnie held her cheeks in her hand as she thought a little more. " **Then maybe the ground was me after all.** " She stated then continued. " **When you first kissed me my whole body trembled….** " Damon interrupted. " **It did?** " He said with a smile on his face. " **Focus!** " Bonnie chastised. " **Sorry. Continue.** " He said. " **I was somewhere not too long ago and when my body trembled all of the books on the shelves in the room began trembling too.** " " **Who else made you tremble?** " He asked his jealousy starting to show through. " **DAMON! I was cold-that's all alright?** " " **Alright.** "

" **So why do you think that this is happening now?** " She asked him. " **I don't know but we will have to do some more research; if you know what I mean.** " Damon's eyebrows raised then fell again. " **Your right later today I am going to go to the campus library they have a bigger selection and I will go through some more of their ancient texts.** " Bonnie replied. Damon rolled his eyes. " **That wasn't exactly the king of research I had in mind.** " Damon mused as he walked closer to Bonnie and began sniffing her hair as he came up close to her and pulling her into his arms. The lights in the room began to flicker off and on. " **You see NO-none of that Damon. We have got to find out what is happening to us?** " Bonnie used her hand to push him away from her body.

" **I need some sleep.** " Bonnie said as she laid down again on her bed. Damon laid down next to her. Bonnie looked over at Damon. Damon there are two other beds in this room. " **I'm just trying to make sure that you'll be okay.** " Damon responded. " **Damon, I'll be fine.** " " **Then I'm just making sure that I'll be okay**." He smiled at her. Bonnie shook her head and turned out the light. After a few minutes Damon asked a question. " **That was you right? With the lights? So what were you thinking?** " The room was quiet as Bonnie weighed her options, " **Hot flashes.** " " **Nice one.** " Was Damon's smug answer and then they both went off to sleep.

 **XXXXX**

The next morning Bonnie was up as early as possible and in the library doing research. While Damon was up early knocking on Ric's door. " **Ric, wake up. C'mon open the door!** " Damon shouted. Then Damon stood there as he heard the door unlock and grumbling from the other side. Damon entered, closed the door behind him and locked it. Then he followed the grumbling Alaric back to his bedroom. " **You do know that I work in a bar that stays open almost all night long; don't you Damon?** " " **AWWW! C'mon Ric this day is too beautiful to waste it sleeping all day.** " Was Damon's rebuttal. " **This coming from a vampire? Don't you have a coffin somewhere calling your name by now?** " Alaric got back in bed and pulled the covers over his head. " **That was low…but I am going to forgive you, that one, because of the great time that I had last night.** " Damon answered. " **You mean your dinner with Bonnie last night?** " Alaric mumbled from under the covers as he was beginning to drift back off to sleep. Damon snatched the covers off of Alaric's head and bounced his body on the bed next to him with his legs crossed and his back against the headrest. " **Of course, my dinner with Bonnie last night. Well, not my dinner, that sucked, and not the dancing except for maybe two parts otherwise that sucked too. But afterwards was something else.** " Damon confided.

" **You are not going to let me sleep are you?** " Ric asked. " **Probably not.** " Damon responded cheerfully as he clicked his motorcycle boots together on the bed. Alaric huffed and then got up out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. " **Why did dinner suck? The Cove has great food."** Alaric called out of the bathroom's open door as he relieved himself. " **Can you believe she set me up with a woman?** " Alaric leaned out of the bathroom as he washed his hands. " **Well, that's not a good sign.** " Alaric replied. " **And she had the nerve to come with a man!** " Damon was down-right indignant. Alaric dried off his hands and came back into the bedroom. " **That's a worse sign.** " Alaric added to his first thought. " **I hope that you were good about it Damon.** " " **Ric, you know me.** " Damon answered. " **Oh, God…what happened?** " Alaric shook his head because he knew that meant trouble.

" **I eventually compelled her to go home and I broke his neck in a club bathroom.** " Damon stated nonchalantly. " **Why am I not surprised?** " Alaric should have been speechless but knowing Damon-he wasn't. " **I don't know how you think Bonnie is going to fall for you; if you keep killing off her prospects?** " Alaric spoke bluntly as he walked to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. " **No worries, I kissed her last night and although she hasn't outwardly admitted to it yet. She was into it.** " Damon smiled a giddy smile. " **Not outwardly?** " Alaric repeated. " **Well, then again, maybe she did. You see it was when we kissed that the strangest thing happened.** " Damon began to continue. " **Stranger than you killing her date?** " Alaric chimed in. " **Focus!** " Damon responded. " **My bad.** " " **When I kissed her the earth shook.** " Damon nodded his head up and down proudly as if he had discovered some new kind of Viagra or something.

Alaric stared at Damon and then yawned. " **I'm glad you felt like the earth moved, buddy. Maybe one day you will even feel the butterflies again.** " Alaric's tone was quite patronizing. " **No, you idiot, I mean literally the ground lifted, split apart, buckled-the whole nine.** " Damon nodded again only this time more earnestly. " **Why would that happen?** " Alaric asked. " **Wait…it gets better, the fog rolled in, the sun came up, and a murder of crows surrounded us! I kissed her three different times and each time some new event…Oh yeah, and the lights flickered too, I can't forget that** " Damon grinned from ear to ear was so psyched.

Alaric closed his eyes " **I must still be asleep. Or else Damon has just landed at my door with another supernatural mystery that he wants me to help solve; and he knows that something like that cannot be done without a good nights/day's rest.** " Alaric gave up on the coffee, walked back over to his bed, got in, pulled his covers back over himself, and covered his head up again. " **Lock the door on your way out.** " Alaric said. " **Fine, I'll see you later.** " Damon said as he got up from the bed and walked back to Alaric's front door.

 **XXXXX**

Allison found herself back at home but she had no idea how she got there or when. She was trying to remember what all went on last night but many facts eluded her. She remembered planning to meet up with Bonnie, Damon, and another person although she couldn't seem to remember who that might have been; or even if it had every actually happened?

She had gone on drinking binders before that she knows did not cause as much brain damage as this prior night had. She remembered the Margarita's though; there is no sickness as distinguishable as Tequila sickness. She ran back to her bathroom to throw up again for the third time. When she finally believed that; all of any possible type of substances, that could have been left, in her body were actually gone; she walked over to her jacket pocket and brought out a small recorder that she used as insurance for last night's meet up. " **A woman can never be too sure.** " She thought.

Allison made herself a cup of tea and sat down and played the recorded events of the night before.

 **XXXXX**

Bonnie came home from the library loaded down with ancient texts. She felt the need to cross reference them with some of the books that she already owned. She needed to find out " **What was going on?** " but in all honesty she didn't even know where to look. " **One clue would have been nice.** " She thought. Bonnie's mind stole back to the several kisses that she received from Damon last night. It immediately put a smile on her face although her fear about what was happening to them was starting to trump her joy.

She made some tea and got to work she had been reading for about forty minutes when she received a knock on her door. She walked over to her door and opened it only to find Marcel standing in her doorway. " **Marcel?** " Bonnie was surprised and puzzled at the same time. " **Oh, I'm glad that you're alright?** " He asked as he leaned and hugged her. " **May I come in?** " She opened the door wider and allowed his entrance. " **What happened to you last night? Where did you go? I was worried about you?** " She bombarded him with questions.

Marcel's eyes caught a glimpse of all of the different types of books that had been spread out on her table which had distracted him from his answer. " **Marcel?** " She tried to get his attention. " **I…huh…I…had something slipped into my drink…I think.** " Marcel answered. " **Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you sure that you are alright?** " She walked over closer to him and grabbed onto his arm. " **Would you like for me to take you to a doctor so that you can be checked out?** " Marcel looked at her intensely before he spoke again. " **How are the others?** " Bonnie hadn't even thought about the fact that she never reached out to Dr. Allison this morning to make sure that she was alright.

" **I haven't heard anything so I think that they are all fine.** " She said. " **Um, hmmm.** " Marcel looked again at the table and skimmed one of the books with his fingers distractedly. **"You know what they gave me must have been really powerful because I could have sworn that I saw the sun begin to rise at around 2:30am this morning.** " Marcel chuckled as he watched as Bonnie's countenance had changed suddenly. " **I also thought that I saw fog, actual fog, inside of the club last night too.** " Marcel continued but he then began to walk around the room looking at the décor more closely as he spoke. " **I think the weirdest part was that I woke up in the bathroom during an earthquake. An earthquake? Can you believe that? Here in Mystic Falls?** " Marcel continued. Bonnie watched Marcel who seemed to be on a hunting expedition within her home and she felt uncomfortable about it. " **C'mon Marcel I am going to take you to the hospital to get you checked out.** " She reached for a small jacket off of the back of a chair and when she turned around again to face Marcel he was already holding on to what he was looking for in his hand-her Grandmother's Grimwar.

" **Well, this just became very interesting Bonnie Bennett….Bonnie…..Bennett? Why didn't I make the connection before? Why didn't you tell me before that you were a witch?** " A look of shock fell across Bonnie's face. Marcel's whole attitude changed as if he were wearing a heavy coat and now he just tossed it down off of his burdened shoulders. He smiled brightly. " **This could have saved all of us the time of pretending. You see I'm a vampire.** " Marcel grinned from ear to ear.

Bonnie's eyes closed briefly and then reopened. She was not quite sure if she should be relieved or not. " **So now I can tell you the truth…your 'friend' Damon snapped my neck** **last night**." Bonnie's surprise overtook her soul. " **What?** " She said. " **That's right! I suppose he doesn't like a little competition.** " Marcel flexed his muscles under his shirt with an arrogant smirk. " **It's not what you think.** " Bonnie answered. " **I'll tell you what I think it is in a minute.** " He spoke harshly which took Bonnie by surprise.

Marcel walked over to her mirror and looked at his reflection as he spoke. " **I think that meeting you may have been the best thing that has ever happened to me.** " " **What are you talking about?** " She replied. " **First things first, you didn't tell me but…were you in New Orleans visiting the witches in the Quarter?** " Bonnie felt slightly more confused by what he seemed to be babbling about. " **No, of course not.** " Bonnie replied. " **Because you know they were under my control for quite some time.** " He added. " **You controlled the witches in the French Quarter?** " Bonnie's attitude became colder. " **I don't think I like the sound of that.** " She spoke up. " **I wouldn't think that you would…but it still doesn't change the fact that it's true.** " Marcel countered. " **I think maybe you should leave now.** " Bonnie said as she tossed her jacket down onto her bed. " **No, you should really hear this story. You see I had an extremely powerful witch…let's say under my protection…and her family knew quite a bit of ancestral magic.** " " **Davina…that is her name Davina. She told me about this spell that was so ancient, that it had grown to have mythic proportions among the community of the witches.** " Marcel continued as he walked back and stood closer to Bonnie.

" **This spell was to be cast on a young witch and it could only be used once. That is why it caused such an uproar in the community of witches because it was never supposed to be done on one's own. It must have gone through their high counsel; and someone had to be deemed worthy; they needed confirmation from the ancestors, you see. No one would dare…no one…to cast this spell on their own; it would lead to unending suffering for the witch who had dared to do so. However…** " Marcel pointed and wagged his finger upwards in front of Bonnie. " **It seems that a witch did take it upon herself to do it…on her own. I remember the French Quarter practically shook at its roots when it occurred. The spell "Kutsuma" or "The Beckoning" caused Hurricane Katrina; you know? When it was cast eleven years ago; and rumor had it that it was done by a Bennett witch.** "

Bonnie was trying to take in all that Marcel was saying. " **An ancient spell….Kutsuma….The Beckoning?** " She thought. " **What kind of spell is it…I mean what does it all mean?** " Bonnie asked. " **Tsk, tsk, tsk.** " Marcel sucked his teeth in rapid succession before he spoke. " **Bonnie, I am surprised at you? Think about the signs. I know you are smarter than that.** " Bonnie gave him a sarcastic look. " **The earth moving and all…the early sunrises…this is the ancient spell about true love-what else? You see when the witch has found her destined true love her powers begin to grow exponentially. His powers grow too if he is also a supernatural being and rumor has it that they become immortal and the reigning leaders of the supernatural realm.** " Bonnie could not believe what she had just heard. " **Destined….true love…powerful, immortal, leaders?** " Bonnie thought. She had to find out if what Marcel had been saying was all true. " **That is what makes meeting you, Ms. Bennett, the best thing that ever happened to me.** " Marcel grinned again then he took her into his arms and began kissing her.

Damon opened up Bonnie's door speaking cheerfully " **Hey Bonbon…** " But Damon found Bonnie in Marcel's embrace and he saw them kissing but then the whole building began to shake.

 **Author's note: Please write a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I love snow days! I can get some much writing done! Here is another chapter hope you enjoy! Please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I only own the Kutsuma spell and Allison. HEHE!**

 **Familiar Words**

 **Chapter 6**

Damon lunged forward and snatched Bonnie out of Marcel's kiss and embrace although the building was still shaking. " **What are you doing here? Didn't I kill you?** " Damon questioned aggressively. The building's shaking then ceased. " **AH HA!** " Marcel clapped his hands together. " **I knew it!** " He shouted. " **Bonnie you had the Kutsuma spell placed on you and I am your destined love.** " Marcel shouted excitedly as he began walking around her room encouraging himself with fist pumps. " **WHAT?!** " Both Bonnie and Damon shouted at the same time.

" **We are about to rule the KINGDOM!** " Marcel shouted his joy was uncontainable. " **What the HELL are you talking about?** " Damon asked. Marcel turned to look at Damon and laughed wholeheartedly in his face. " **You are lucky that I am going to be merciful on you this time Damon for snapping my neck. I suppose you had no idea that I was a vampire either; but soon I will be your sovereign and that is reason enough to allow you to survive; just so that you can see that day and rue it for yourself, Ha-ha.** "

" **What you are saying cannot be true!** " Bonnie shouted. " **Oh, but it is dear girl…don't tell me that you didn't feel this whole building shaking when we kissed. These are the signs and let me guess-they only began once we met; right?** " Bonnie thought about what Marcel had said. " **Bonnie, what is he talking about?** " Damon looked to her for answers. " **Yeah, you go ahead and tell your little friend what is about to happen. I'm sure that he can appreciate it better coming from you. Hahahaha. I'm going back to New Orleans and get all the information that I can find about our new life together. See you soon, LOVE! Hahahaha.** " Marcel said and he laughed again as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Bonnie kept shaking her head " **No** " over and over again as Damon, who was extremely angry about the display he had just witnessed waited for some answers. " **Bonnie, what is going on here? And why were you kissing him?** " Damon shouted as he walked towards her fireplace trying not to look at her, and be reminded of that he had just witnessed. At first Bonnie said absolutely nothing. Then Damon turned around and looked at her again. " **Bonnie answer me!** " " **He kissed me alright! It wasn't the other way around!** " " **You let him?** " Damon seemed disturbed. " **No, I didn't want that.** " Bonnie answered. " **Are you sure?** " Damon asked. " **Bonnie, the building was shaking…** " Damon's voice trailed off. He was heartbroken.

" **I don't know why? Don't you understand? I don't know anything?** " Bonnie began to cry. Damon could not bear to see her upset. He moved towards her and enveloped her in his arms. " **Don't cry.** " He said softly. " **What was he talking about?** " Damon asked as he led her to the bed and they both sat down on it. Bonnie tried to pull herself together and answer his questions. " **He said that eleven years ago a Bennett witch took it upon herself to cast an ancient spell on a young witch. The spell was never supposed to be done.** " Bonnie continued to try to catch her breath. " **It is called 'Kutsuma' it means 'The Beckoning" it is supposed to lead the young witch to her destined true love. It makes her immortal, enhances both of their powers, and makes them become leaders of the supernatural realm.** " Damon held Bonnie close to his heart as he listened to all that she had to say. " **These witches come up with more things all the time.** " He thought to himself. " **And now Marcel thinks that the spell was cast on me and that he is my destined love.** " " **HE WHAT?** " Damon shouted. " **Damon, the building did shake when he kissed me.** " Bonnie said meekly and began crying again. " **Who cares? When we kissed we caused and earthquake, a sunrise, fog, the list goes on and on….. I would believe that it was us more then you and him.** " Bonnie got up out of his arms and walked to the other side of the room. " **Yeah, but Damon none of this makes sense! If it was truly us-why did it only happen now?! We've known each other for years!** " Bonnie was becoming doubtful.

" **I DON'T KNOW!** " Damon shouted as he got up from the bed and walked to the center of the room. " **But I'll be damned if I believe that you are 'destined' to be with Marcel! I know how I feel about you and it feels a lot more like destiny, to me, than anything you could have possibly had with him; in what less than a week?** " Damon became flustered and frustrated. Bonnie started shaking her head " **No** " again. " **First, I have to find out if I even have had this spell put on me in the first place….** " Bonnie said as she looked around her room for her phone and once she found it she began to place a call. **"….and only one person can help me find out.** " Bonnie added determinedly. " **Who?** " Damon asked.

Bonnie then spoke on the phone. " **Hello, its Bonnie. I know it's not….but I need to come see you right now…please…it's important. Alright….I'm on my way.** " Bonnie hung up the phone. " **Who was that?** " Damon asked. Bonnie walked over to Damon stood on her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek then she whispered in his ear " **Zaboraviti i Spavati**." Damon's eyes closed suddenly and he stumbled slightly. Bonnie reached out and held him steady. " **Damon, you look tired, why don't you take a nap here and wait for me until I get back.** " Bonnie said as she led him to her bed and sat him down on it. She grabbed his legs and lifted them up onto the bed and pressed his shoulders down until the rested on the mattress. " **I don't know what happened…I felt fine before.** " Damon mumbled and off to sleep he went. Bonnie went and grabbed her jacket and her bag, she left Damon a note, and left her room on her way to see Dr. Allison.

 **XXXXX**

Damon woke up in Bonnie's room about two hours later. He sat up suddenly and scanned the room for Bonnie. He became a little worried until he found the note that she left for him.

 **Damon,**

 **Looking for some answers- be back soon. Wait for me!**

 **Bonnie.**

Damon cursed the fact that his new found love never allowed him to help her with things. He didn't like the fact that she was so independent. He worried that it would get her hurt one day. Damon walked over to the table and started looking through all the books that were sitting there. " **Kutsuma…huh?** " Damon checked each book as thoroughly as he could and he found absolutely nothing until he got to the last book on the table. It mentioned that in " **Folklore** " there had been a witch's spell that would unite the supernatural realm under two divine-like beings whose greatest strength came from the love that they had for each other. The deeper they loved each other the more powerful they became. It spoke of a love like this would need to be protected; especially because it would have been of the purer and truer sort. Damon pondered over the material as it spoke to the rewards of such beings if the spell had been cast and fulfilled:

 **As a reward for them finding love together their powers would become heightened and they would be allowed eternal happiness**

 **As a vampire he would take on the characteristics of an Original although he was not one.**

 **He would be truly immortal.**

 **He would be able to compel other vampires.**

 **He could take on the characteristics of a hybrid (at will).**

 **His bite would kill vampires and his blood could save them.**

 **He would have a warrior's spirit and skill.**

 **He would be able to command nature such as the fog, birds, all animal life, and seasons.**

 **He would be given the ability to procreate and bring forth sons and daughters.**

 **As a witch she would take on all of the power of her ancestors before her without her body breaking down.**

 **She would become immortal so she will be able to share eternal life with her mate.**

 **She would be able to bear children without pain or sorrow and within four months; not nine.**

 **She would be able to read minds.**

 **She would be able to control the elements.**

 **She would be able to control matter within inanimate objects.**

 **She would be able to sire witches not just give birth to them.**

 **She would have a warrior's spirit and skill.**

Damon sat back in the chair stunned by what he had just read. " **If this were truly possible, could this be us?** " Damon thought. Then Damon looked back at the list to the two things that struck him the most. " **He would be able to procreate and have sons and daughters…they would be able to have a family?** " He thought. That was a silent dream that died for Damon a century ago. " **But it would be possible with Bonnie?** " He thought and a smile came over his face at the mere thought of it. " **Well, look at you Bonbon.** " Damon smirked as he thought to himself. Then he thought about the next thing on the list that affected him greatly. " **She would become immortal….That meant that Elena would never rise again; because Bonnie would never die.** "

Damon felt a thud in his chest. " **If this were truly happening to them. Then the spell would have answered the question for them…wouldn't it have?** " He thought. Damon continued to read as the story told that:

" **The Beckoning" of their souls towards one another would start to make it impossible for them to stay apart and if they did not consciously get together themselves, then the universe would begin to eliminate any obstacles in their paths.**

 **The pull of their souls towards togetherness would not be denied just as the tides cannot deny the moons influence.**

And it also noted that:

 **Her lover would be hand-picked by the ancestors of both parties-"IT IS DESTINED."**

Damon thought about Marcel and how he believed that he was the one. Damon could not, and would not allow that thought to fester in his mind and heart. " **There is no way in the world that-that could be possible.** " He thought as he shook his head " **No.** " It was then that Damon continued to read and he found the greatest passage that any book has ever had written on any of its pages.

The book read that according to the " **Folklore** ":

"' **The Beckoning' would begin with each party involved hating each other intensely for 3 years but, if they still did not part ways from each other despite their hatred, it was only because their love would be of the truest and purest form and they alone would reach the apex of the beings highest potential."**

" **HA!** " Damon shouted. " **I knew that it was US!** " Damon stood up only to find that the room was filled with fog again. He hadn't even noticed it happening. " **IN YOUR FACE, MARCEL!** " Damon threw up his arms in a victory V. Then the magnitude of the issue actually struck Damon " **Our love had been pre-destined.** " Damon fell back down and sat in his chair again and thought about what it would be like to truly have dominion over the entire supernatural realm with Bonnie by his side. The fog rose all the way up to and swirled around Damon's shoulders as he thought.

 **XXXXX**

Bonnie buzzed the intercom to be allowed access to Dr. Allison's office. Once she was allowed inside she came straight to Dr. Allison worried about how the doctor was as well as worried about her own predicament. " **Dr. Allison, how are you doing?** " Bonnie asked as she came in and closed the door behind her. Dr. Allison pointed again to the prominently displayed recorder on her desk and Bonnie nodded immediately. Dr. Allison pressed ' **record** ' and then spoke. " **I'm alright…I suppose. I have nasty Tequila hangover, and I had a very hard time remembering certain events of the evening.** " She said. " **I'm sorry doctor that was the compulsion. Damon compelled you to go home from the club last night.** " Bonnie said. " **I see. Well, if you want to know something else that I saw…Damon desires you greatly. This is not a one-sided love or infatuation by any stretch of the imagination. Wonderful choice bringing that…Marcel…wasn't it?** " Allison tried to remember properly. " **Yes, it's Marcel.** " Bonnie sat back in her chair worried even about the name. " **I'm not sure if it was doctor, quite a bit of things happened last night between Damon and I, and this morning between Marcel and I; and I don't know what to do about it.** " Bonnie spoke rapidly. " **Why? What happened?** " Allison asked. " **Damon kissed me last night.** " Bonnie revealed.

Dr. Allison perked up and moved forward in her chair excited about the prospect. " **Well, how do you feel about it? I mean that is what you wanted isn't it?** " Dr. Allison spoke again. Bonnie thought back to their first kiss standing alone in the abandoned parking lot. " **It was amazing**." She allowed herself to smile briefly then reality hit her again. " **But something happened, while he kissed me, the ground broke apart underneath our feet and this fog appeared.** " Bonnie shared. " **Sorry, but since I am new to the whole supernatural thing….Is that normal?** " Allison asked. " **NO….it's not normal…not in anyone's world. Then there were other things…we kissed three different times last night and once the sun came up at 2:20 am in the morning, then the murder of crows, and lights flickering on and off.** **I think that something is wrong with me doctor and I need your help to find out.** " Bonnie concluded.

" **What would you like me to do?** " Dr. Allison questioned. " **I need you to hypnotize me and take me back to when I was younger. I need answers and only my memories, which I can't seem to access on my own, can get them for me.** " Bonnie replied. " **You do know that hypnotherapy also has its downsides right. Many memories can be subjective.** " Dr. Allison added. " **I've got no choice I have to try. Marcel spoke to me today about a spell that may have been cast on me when I was a child. The spell was for me to find my true love and if it is true we would become more and more powerful we would be the leaders of all the supernatural beings.** " Allison sat back in her chair again astonished. Bonnie stood up from her chair and walked around Dr. Allison's desk and grabbed her hand. " **I need you to help me to remember. I found out today that Marcel is a vampire, as well, and he believes that this all started because I am going with him. He thinks that** _ **he**_ **is my destiny, but Damon believes that it is him, and I don't know what to believe. I am hoping that this spell was never even cast on me in the first place, but I need to remember-to know for sure….please help me.** "

Dr. Allison thought about what this would mean to have a witch, under hypnosis, in her office. " **Talk about things that you would never expect yourself doing.** " She thought. " **You do know that this means that you would essentially be under my control the entire time….are you alright with that?** " Allison asked. " **I trust you.** " Bonnie spoke up. Allison thought long and hard. " **These were very dangerous waters she was about to go swimming in. She had already been involved in hypnosis that had gone very wrong and violence had been the outcome; and that was with a human being. Who knows what would happen if this went wrong with a witch, a powerful one at that, and one who maybe gaining more power as they spoke.** " Allison continued to ponder. " **Please doctor.** " Bonnie spoke again.

" **Alright**." Dr. Allison conceded. **"Let me get some things set up and then we can begin.** " Allison said. " **Thank you, thank you, and thank you.** " Bonnie smiled widely. Allison excused herself to her closet to bring out a video camera, a tripod, and an extra-large, heavily, quilted blanket. Allison proceeded to move some furniture around in her office. She moved a small table and placed it in the corner of the room from the center. She sat the chair that Bonnie always uses in the middle of the floor and she wheeled her own chair from around her desk so that it would be sitting directly opposite of Bonnie.

Allison mounted the video camera on the tripod and sat it next to her own seat facing Bonnie's chair. Once she adjusted its height she went into a small drawer and brought out two candles and sat them on either corner of her desk. " **It looks like you are setting up for a magical ritual.** " Bonnie laughed. " **Yeah, I suppose I am.** " Dr. Allison never thought about it that way before. " **Would you do me the honor?** " Dr. Allison asked as she pointed to the two candles. Bonnie glanced at them both ever so subtly and they both ignited. " **Thank you.** " Allison answered and Bonnie just nodded. " **Please take off your shoes sit in this chair and rest your feet inside the bottom of the blanket and pull the rest up to your shoulders.** " Allison said. " **Make sure your feet are not on the bare floor but put them on top of the blanket.** " Dr. Allison clarified. " **Alright.** " Bonnie replied.

Bonnie did just as Dr. Allison told her and then Dr. Allison sat across from her. Dr. Allison turned on the tape and spoke out loud. " **This is the 1** **st** **Hypnotherapy session of patient Bonnie Bennett date and time found on date stamp.** " Dr. Allison said then she directed her conversation to Bonnie. " **Bonnie everyone has some form of self-comforting that they do, and in my observation of you take one of your hands and stroke the back of the palm with your thumb.** " Bonnie lowered her head a little ashamed. " **I didn't do it until recently, I am embarrassed to say it but I would do that sometimes, to rub in Damon's kisses or to rub them off; on the days that I felt really guilty about Elena.** " Bonnie confessed.

" **May I have that hand please?** " Dr. Allison took the hand that Bonnie offered her and began the same stroking motion on the back of Bonnie's hand with her own thumb. " **Close your eyes, Bonnie, listen only to the sound of my voice. I am going to take you back to less stressful times. I am going to take you back to the days when you were happy, and carefree. We are regressing now you are sixteen….but we are going back further….** " Allison's voice became very calming. " **We are going back further….now you are twelve…. It was so much easier then….but we will go back further still we will go back to when you were nine….** " Dr. Allison said. Bonnie's head hung lower and lower as Dr. Allison continued to speak to her.

" **Bonnie can you hear me?** " Dr. Allison asked. " **Uh huh.** " Bonnie answered. " **Bonnie, do you see your mother? Is she there?"** Allison asked **.** " **Uh huh**." " **What is your mother doing Bonnie?** " Bonnie started to wiggle in her seat. " **Bonnie?** " Dr. Allison called again. " **What is your mother doing Bonnie?** " " **She's combing my hair while talking to her friend, Isobel.** " " **Do you know Isobel, Bonnie?** " " **Uh huh…she comes here sometimes to visit Elena but she never goes to her house she just comes to our house and watches her through the window.** " Bonnie's head bucked slightly. " **Do you know what they are talking about?** " Dr. Allison asked. " **About mommy's magic….Daddy said stop doing that in a real mad voice and Isobel called him an idiot. I don't like Isobel.** " " **I'm sure you don't.** " Dr. Allison replied. Bonnie began to cry. " **What is it Bonnie? What do you see? Why are you crying?** " Allison pushed.

" **Mommy is packing a suitcase and she is crying; so I am crying. Isobel is telling her to hurry if they are going to leave without being seen. I am supposed to be playing in my room but I'm not. I'm standing by my mommy's doorway.** " Dr. Allison continued to stroke Bonnie's hand with her thumb. " **Can you hear what they are saying now?** " Allison asked. " **Mommy is begging Isobel to make me not be sad for more than seven days. Mommy said that she should compel me.** " Allison gave out a sigh and then looked at the camera to make sure that it was still recording. " **Did Isobel agree?** " " **Yes, I ran back to my room and she came to me.** " Bonnie replied. " **Can you remember the exact words that she used?** " " **She held my face and looked into my eyes. She said. 'Mommy is going away and not coming back and that will make you sad for only a little while; seven days should be enough time and then you will remember the good times and not be sad anymore."** Allison smiled briefly that Isobel had done what was promised. But then Bonnie began to speak again. " **Then she said to me. I would be too busy to be sad about my mommy because I needed to spend my whole life looking after Elena. She said that I will always put Elena's safety before my own no matter how dangerous the situation might be. She said that I must always be willing to sacrifice myself even to the point of death to protect her. She said Elena had no one else and I had to be the one to do it for the rest of Elena's life. I had to remember that Elena's happiness was worth more than my own. Then she kissed me on the cheek and left my room.** " Bonnie said.

Dr. Allison had to do everything in her power to prevent the audible gasp that she almost let escape her lips. " **That was why Bonnie always risked her life for Elena-She was compelled to do so by Isobel?** " She thought. " **Did you see your mommy again that day Bonnie?** " Allison asked. " **Uh huh. A little while later my mommy came to me to kiss me goodbye.** " " **Do you remember the exact words that she used?** " Bonnie's head lifted up and her eyes opened and she was looking right through Dr. Allison. Allison felt her heart begin to palpitate quickly as fear struck her in her core, then Bonnie spoke. " **She said that she would always love me and that she would always miss me. She said that she loved me more than almost anyone in the entire world…** " Bonnie paused as if she were struggling about something then she continued. **"….She said the only other person who would love me more-was her gift to me. She said that 'I would be the fulfillment of the prophecy of 'Kutsuma.' She said these funny words in my ear as she held her hand over my heart. Then she screamed out in pain and so did I-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Bonnie then sent out such a blood curdling scream that Allison dropped her hand and snapped her finger demanding her to wake up. Bonnie's head dropped back down towards the floor and the screaming stopped.

Dr. Allison felt her heart pounding and her skin was quivering. She scanned the room quickly to make sure that nothing was out of place and that her witch's power did not do any damage to the room or to her. Dr. Allison spoke again calling her name. " **Bonnie, Bonnie, can you hear me? Bonnie you are back in my office and you are safe, you can awaken now back at your normal age.** " Dr. Allison said. Then Bonnie lifted up her head and was awakened again. Bonnie looked around the office and then at Dr. Allison. " **Did I say anything?** " She asked. " **Was that spell cast on me when I was young?** " Bonnie was too excited to find out the answers. " **Bonnie, I will tell you everything that I have learned but I first have one question.** " Dr. Allison asked. " **Yes**." Bonnie answered. " **Who is Isobel?** "

 **Author's note: Please review! Thanks Anna  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Here is the final chapter. Thank you for all your support. Please forgive any mistakes and please review. Thanks Anna.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Vampire Diaries or The Originals.**

 **Familiar Words**

 **Chapter 7**

Bonnie looked at Dr. Allison and scrunched her clenched lips up to the corner of her mouth. " **Isobel is Elena's biological mother and Alaric's ex-wife. She is a vampire, she was a groupie and Damon met and turned her years ago before he ever knew anything about Alaric. Why?** " " **Is Alaric Elena's father?** " Dr. Allison asked wondering if the kind man that she knew could have possibly been more involved than she thought. " **NO, she gave up Elena long before she met Alaric.** " Bonnie looked at the doctor who stood up and wheeled her seat back behind her desk. " **You didn't answer me, why do you ask?** " Bonnie pressed on.

" **Remember the reason that you started coming to me in the first place. You wanted to find out why you were always putting your life in danger for Elena's sake.** " **"Yes.** " Bonnie nodded. " **Bonnie, Isobel compelled you when you were nine years old to always put her life before your own.** " Bonnie's mouth hung agape. " **She did what?** " Bonnie finally said. " **Your mother was leaving and she asked her friend Isobel to compel you so that you would not miss her so much. She asked Isobel to compel you to only miss her for seven days. Isobel did it, but along with it she compelled you to always risk your life for her daughter.** " Allison felt so bad for Bonnie having not realized that she was only living out the will of someone else unknowingly for all this time.

" **I've lived almost my entire life under a compulsion since from before I even knew what a compulsion was?** " Allison's desk began banging against the floor, each leg of the desk rose up and fell down over and over again. The mirror over the mantle began glowing white hot and pulsating. Allison quickly jumped up from her desk and pushed herself up against the back wall in her office. " **Bonnie! Please calm down!** " She called out. Bonnie's eyes turned pitch black and her hair became a fiery red. " **HOW COULD SHE HAVE DONE THAT TO ME?** " Bonnie's voice took on a thunderous booming sound which made Allison grab her ears to protect them and rattled the windows in her office. " **Bonnie! PLEASE!** " Allison screamed out again only this time at the top of her lungs.

Bonnie closed her eyes and regulated her breathing her hair changed back to its natural color and everything in the room came to a stop abruptly. Bonnie opened her eyes which were now back to normal and saw Allison pressed up against the wall of her office and trembling in fear. " **I don't know what to say.** " Bonnie said although she was furious. " **I'm sorry doctor….I don't mean to take this out on you. I didn't even know that I could.** " Bonnie got up and approached Dr. Allison who was still too afraid to pull away from the wall. Bonnie gave her a big hug. " **I'm sorry….thank you for telling me the truth or else I would have never known."** Allison wanted to comfort Bonnie but in reality she was too afraid to do so. " **Bonnie I have something else to tell you….** " The trembling doctor whispered in her ear. " **….But please don't hurt me….please don't hurt me….** " Dr. Allison couldn't prevent herself from crying. Bonnie was still hugging Allison even if it wasn't reciprocated. " **I won't I promise I won't.** " Bonnie reassured. " **Your mother did cast that spell on you.** " Allison felt as Bonnie's head slumped down onto her shoulder and Bonnie began to cry.

 **XXXXX**

Bonnie walked back into her dorm room and found Damon still waiting. Bonnie looked terrible he noticed. She looked drained, despondent, deflated, and yet she still looked so desirous to him. " **Baby Bonbon, what happened?** " He asked as he approached her at the door and took her into his arms. Bonnie fell into them and never wanted to leave, she didn't even understand how she could trust anyone ever again after everything that she had learned today but Damon? He was the peace that her soul had been yearning for all afternoon. " **Oh, Damon.** " She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. " **I have so much to tell you.** " She said. " **I have a lot to tell you too, but you first.** " He said as he slowly and gently rocked her back in forth in his arms. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

" **It's true…it's all true. My mother did cast that spell on me eleven years ago. "The Beckoning" all of it is true. I've done things with my magic lately, not even on purpose, that I have never been able to do before. The strange this is that I am not weakened anymore afterwards either- if anything I feel even stronger and more invigorated.** " Damon continued his subtle movements while nodding his head up and down and listening to her. " **Damon, I'm afraid. I'm afraid that no matter what I feel towards you…and I love you Damon…I really do love you.** " She began to cry while Damon's heart exploded with happiness. " **I'm afraid that I may have to be with Marcel and not you- forever.** "

" **Why?** " Damon questioned softly. " **Damon all my life, pretty much all my life, I have been compelled, by Isobel, to keep Elena safe even to the point of my own death; I have been compelled to place her happiness above my own.** " Bonnie began to cry harder. " **If I am immortal I won't be able to save her but because of that, the only thing that I would be able to do for her, is to deny my own happiness, hers is more important than mine and she would not be happy with the two of us together.** " Bonnie began to sob. Damon took in a deep breath and Bonnie felt it against her own chest as she clung to him.

" **No, Bonnie I am sorry but that is not your future.** " He said. " **Your future Bonbon is with me.** " He spoke again. " **Damon, don't you understand?** " " **Bonnie, I understand that you are upset about the compulsion and you have every right to be. I also know that you had no desire for this kind of spell to be cast on you either.** **I understand perfectly but you don't. I want to show you something.** **I found the information on the spell and it clearly states that if we had not come together of our own volition then the universe would remove whatever obstacles stood in our way. Elena and Marcel are obstacles and the universe won't stand for it. Elena has already been removed and it's only a matter of time before Marcel is too.** " Damon said as he walked her over to the book and then he had her read all of the information it held within. Bonnie looked up at him amazed as she finished reading the sections that he pointed out to her. " **This is my favorite part right here….look, look, look right there.** " Damon giggled. " **Damon!** " Bonnie yelled amazed in the hope of what she had just read. " **Do you know why that is my favorite part…**." He asked while a smiling Bonnie simply shook her head " **No.** " " **That is my favorite part because it disqualifies Marcel from the running and it answers your question about why it took so long for us to be together. That passage, right there…."** Damon tapped his finger on the book. **"…Eliminates all of your excuses for not loving me freely.** " Damon said as his eyes captured hers and he stroked a strand of her hair and placed it behind her ear. He then cupped her face and pulled her into a long, passionate kiss.

Lightning streaked across the sky as Damon hugged Bonnie and lifted her up off of the floor. Their kisses never stopped as he walked her over to the bed. Hail started hitting the window sill and the roof and lightning still flashed across the sky and could be seen through the edges of the curtain. Bonnie felt everything the wind hitting the window and the rotation of the earth as Damon began pulling off her top from her body. When they connected with the bed the lights in the room turned off and the only light came flashing through the closed curtain.

Bonnie felt Damon's intensity as he snatched off his black leather jacket and pulled his black T-shirt over his head. He unhooked the front clasp of her now exposed bra and began to ravenously suckle at her breasts. Bonnie thought that " **He was speaking to her** " she thought that " **He was complimenting her body-too much** " except then she realized that his mouth was full and that he was not speaking at all-she had been reading his mind. His inner thoughts were about her. " **How excited she had made him, how beautiful that he believed that she was, how much he had wanted this to happen between them.** " Bonnie arched her back and gasped in excitement as she felt him remove his belt and kick off his shoes. His hands roamed the entire length of her body and the hailstones became larger and larger outside. A foggy mist appeared around the bed and the bed started to pulsate in time with their heart rates. Damon laughed out loud as the bed rose and fell underneath them. Damon undid her jeans and dragged them down and off of her legs. He kissed his way up her legs and thighs until nothing but her panties separated him from what he longed for. Bonnie's own mind tore the side straps of her panties to allow him easier access.

Damon removed them with his teeth after a small smirk at her handiwork and she grabbed on to the sides of the heaving bed to allow her to brace herself for the impact to come. Damon rubbed his five o'clock shadow along her desired mound and took in its aroma through his heightened senses. The floor began to vibrate as Damon extended his tongue and licked up the center of her lips. Bonnie's exhilaration over this small moment of contact meant that this encounter could almost assuredly overwhelm her to the point of death.

Bonnie heard him again as he moaned from the deliciousness of the delight that he had finally been allowed, from simply his dreams, to actually enjoy. Damon savored each lick, he smothered his head deeper into her middle and inhaled deeply. A rumble of thunder shook the whole building as it reverberated in his soul-the earth's groan to match his own. He sucked on her clitoris with such delicacy and precision that Bonnie could have sworn that they had been making love together for years already. Bonnie could feel Damon beginning to pull off his pants and struggling because he was not willing to pull away from his dinner for this evening. Another roll of thunder exploded loudly and Bonnie sat up partially on the still pulsating bed.

She reached her hand down and grabbed at his head. " **Damon…now, please now.** " Bonnie pleaded. Damon's pants and underwear hit the floor and he scaled up her body along the bed. She allowed her hands to roam across his chest and nipples and her eyes rolled back from the pleasure of it all. Damon reached the top of her body and reached his arms over her head and grabbed onto the bed post for leverage as he used his knees to separate her legs and penetrated her deeply. Damon's back arched and his fangs appeared as he let out such a shout of ecstasy. Once he had fully entered her Bonnie felt a cold chill run from his body to hers. " **My love** …" She whispered as he pulled back and thrust in again. " **You are making it snow….I can feel it.** " She grabbed the back of his neck with her arms and rolled him over onto his back and she began to rotate her hips on top of his penis until his wanton lust could not take it anymore. He threw his head back and his eyes caught a glimpse under the curtain and it was snowing just like she said. Damon chuckled as his head moved side to side enjoying to motion that she was providing. " **Don't you ever get tired of being right?** " He words escalated more and more with each pumping motion Bonnie provided. It was then that the bed stopped pulsating and instead it began beating the sound of their combined heartbeats poured from each coil as if it were a speaker.

Damon became more astonished by the women he loved every moment and she heard every thought no sooner then it hit his mind from his heart. He grabbed her hips in his hands and they began moving in time with the amplified beating sound of their hearts from the mattress. It was then that Damon unleashed a gush of fluid from his body. " **UuuunnnnHHHHH** " Damon cried out! He had not felt that sensation in 145 years _living sperm_ flowed through his body and spewed forth from the tip of his penis. He sat up instantaneously gasping for air and shuddering. A tear streamed down from his right eye and Bonnie shook from the orgasm that she received from her acquiring of such a rare and cherished gift. Lightning struck again outside the window and Bonnie laid her bare breasts against his skin as they both laid back down on the bed, as she licked the teardrop from his face, and listened as the bed's beating slowed down its rhythm along with their hearts as if to a peaceful sleep.

" **I don't ever want to hear that you are meant to be with anyone else ever again.** " Damon uttered from his lips only during the mere seconds that they were not preoccupied by his kissing of her. " **Never Damon, not ever.** " She said as she kissed him again. Damon then extended his hand above them and pulled back the curtain and stuck it under one of the corners of the bed posts; and as they lay there together, looking out of the window above them, he had a meteor shower streak across the sky.

 **XXXXX**

Allison was surprised to see Bonnie appear at her office the following Thursday night. " **I hope that you don't mind that I am here.** " Bonnie said as she cautiously opened the door and entered. Allison would be lying if she said that she wasn't a little scared but she also noticed that Bonnie looked different. It wasn't just Bonnie's clothing it was also Bonnie's attitude. She seemed stronger, more confident, and happy….she actually seemed happy. She was nothing like that poor rattled young girl who stepped into her office on that first day. Bonnie took her seat again opposite Allison's desk.

" **No recorder today?** " Bonnie smiled. " **I really don't think that you need it. I have a feeling that this really isn't a session anymore is it?** " Allison asked. " **No, I guess it's not.** " Bonnie smiled. Bonnie was wearing a tight red skirt and black blouse. She had large costumed jewelry hanging from her neck and bracelets on her arms; her red stilettos gave her a significant height difference and her posture seemed more erect as she sat in the chair. " **I wanted to come by and say thank you for all the help that you've given me. I also wanted to apologize for the many times that I frightened you; that was never my intention really. I know that you probably won't believe me but this really was a safe place for you as well.** " Bonnie smiled a shy smile. Allison reciprocated.

" **May I ask you a question doctor?** " Bonnie asked. " **Of course"** Allison answered. " **What do you think of supernatural beings?** " Bonnie questioned. Allison had several thoughts run through her mind which, unknowingly by her, Bonnie could read everyone. " **It was fascinating, it was exhilarating, it was amazing, it was frightening; as amazed and intrigued with this whole other world that she was. She also had to admit she was too much of a coward to delve into it any more deeply than she already had. She was merely a mortal and had no way to defend herself if anything bad ever were to really happen.**

" **I will say that they intrigue me!** " Allison laughed out loud to which Bonnie did the same. Bonnie tilted her head a fraction of an inch and examined Allison. " **I remember that you told me that your son had been lost to you.** " Allison was taken aback by this sudden change of topic. Allison lowered her head. " **He would be nine now.** " She turned her head away and tried not to think about it anymore. " **If it's alright with you I would like to help you find him.** " Bonnie said as she pulled out a map of the world from her black clutch bag that she was still holding and laid it open out on the desk.

" **You can find my son?** " Allison asked. " **I can if you are willing to trust me?** " Bonnie said as she pulled out a knife from her purse. Allison's eyes opened wide. " **What are you doing?** " Allison asked cautiously. " **I know that you are afraid but I only need a little of your blood to do the spell. I will heal you afterwards I swear.** " Bonnie said. " **And I can help her with that.** " Allison looked up to see Damon entering her office through the front door. He was wearing a black suit and a red shirt with a black tie. Damon walked in with a sense of purpose and slid his hand down Bonnie's shoulder leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips from behind. " **I hear that we have a great deal to thank you for, and for your helping out Bonnie.** " Damon spoke up. Allison's heart beat started to increase rapidly. " **It's alright really-you just need to calm down.** " Bonnie said calmly. " **I'm afraid.** " Dr. Allison confessed.

" **Why?** " Bonnie asked. **"Bonnie you were not the only person I've ever hypnotized. I did it first with my husband. He had a very strong psychosis in regards to….Supernatural Entities.** " She shook her head in disbelief at the irony of it all. " **He came to believe that I was one…he didn't trust me…not around him and definitely not around our son. I divorced him because I was worried about what he would do to us. One day he showed up begging for another chance, he begged for me to help him. I tried to hypnotize him to see when the psychotic break had occurred but…it didn't work. I couldn't regress him past a certain point and like you, funny enough, he accused me of being a witch. He beat me mercilessly that night and kidnapped my son; I was in the hospital for a month. I had no power, I had no protection, I was the last person, in the world, that he should have been afraid of.** " Allison quickly wiped streams of tears from her face with her hands.

Allison then started to laugh. " **Subsequently, I am here with living proof that he wasn't as crazy as I had first thought, and yet he is too crazy for me to believe that my son is safe with him.** " Allison began to cry again at the thought of how difficult it must have been for a little boy to have to live in that type of environment with no one to protect him. Bonnie looked up over her shoulder at a standing Damon and he nodded his head to her. " **Let me have your hand Allison, please.** " Bonnie asked softly. Allison held out her hand and Bonnie used the knife and cut down the center of Allison's palm. Allison shrieked and Bonnie poured her blood on the map.

Bonnie said a few words that Allison didn't understand and Allison watched dumbfounded as she watched her blood defy the laws of physics and move across the map until it found its resting place in Tombstone, AZ. " **Now, I think that you should go find your son.** " Bonnie smiled at her. Damon walked up to Allison and said. " **Here let me help heal your hand.** " Damon bit into his own wrist and released blood from it. " **You have to drink it.** " Bonnie said. " **I have to what?**!" Allison asked. " **All you need is a little sweetheart it will do the trick.** " Damon's dry humor in full form. Allison looked over at Bonnie who simply smiled and nodded. Allison closed her eyes tightly as he put his wrist to her mouth and she began tasting the sticky substance on her lips, in her mouth, and eventually down her throat. She attempted to swallow hard and fast but she felt sure that she would hurl if she attempted anymore and she pulled herself away from his wrist, coughing and choking as she did. She suddenly felt the stinging in the palm of her hand start to recede. Allison looked down and saw that the cut which Bonnie had just given her really did begin the healing process. " **Bonnie…** " Allison spoke excitedly. " **Do you see this?** "

For Allison everything in that moment went black.

By the time that Allison woke up again her neck was sore and it was very dark outside. Damon and Bonnie were hugging and kissing by the mantle and her Margarita-ville glasses were floating in the air around them. Damon then noticed her stirring and nodded to Bonnie. " **What happened?** " Allison asked while she was rotating her neck. " **What time is it?** " Allison asked. " **It's 10:00 pm**." Bonnie answered. " **Did I faint? I'm sorry I never did like the sight of blood too much-that's why I'm a Psychiatrist**." Allison tried to make light of the situation. " **I think you'll be seeing differently now.** " Damon smirked and Bonnie tapped him in his stomach as the floating glasses returned to the mantle.

" **I'm sorry you didn't have to wait you looked all dressed up to go out.** " Allison said apologetically. Allison's stomach grumbled loudly. " **I am starving. You must be too, you can go to your dinner now really I'm fine.** " Allison spoke again. Bonnie walked over to Allison and held her hand. " **You have two homework assignments that I need for you to do for me.** " Bonnie smiled. " **First, drink this… it will make you feel better**." Bonnie handed Allison travel cup from a fast food place with a covered lid. Allison took the cup and eagerly sipped the liquid through the straw only it was a flavor like she had never known before it was delicious and she drained the cup dry.

Bonnie smiled at Allison and took the cup away from her. Allison started feeling strangely it was as if she could her music from the cars that were five floors down from her office as they were driving by on the road. She could smell the chemical distinction between the type of perfume that Bonnie had been wearing versus; the cologne that Damon was. Her eyes began to hurt from how sharp her vision had now become. However, the most noticeable difference was that all of her fear had been gone. Bonnie began to answer Allison's unspoken questions. " **Allison, as a thank you for all that you have done for Damon and me, in helping to bring us together, we have turned you into a supernatural being yourself. You are a vampire now with all the power and perks that comes with it.** " Allison heard every word but still had a hard time taking it all in. " **I am a…** " Allison started. " **You are a vampire.** " Damon spoke up.

" **Now we are going out of town for a while. We have been requested to travel to certain areas and make our introductions as the new sovereign rulers of our kind.** " Bonnie said. Allison kept staring at the empty cup that she had just finished. " **Don't worry there is more where that came from.** " Damon said as he took his hand and slapped the doorstop. Alaric walked in holding a few blood bags in his hands. " **You!** " Alaric said. " **Do you two know each other?** " Damon asked. " **Damon she has only been sitting behind you in the bar every night while you whined about your love for Bonnie.** " Damon and Bonnie both looked over at Allison. Allison just laughed nervously. " **I knew that I could help the two of you.** " Bonnie walked over and hugged Allison and whispered in her ear " **And so you have…your next assignment. Go and get your son!** "

" **Alaric here will train you while we are away but we hope to see your little man when we come back.** " Damon said. " **Yes, maybe just in time to play a little with our own.** " Bonnie said as she stroked her hand across her own belly. " **It won't be much longer now.** " Damon added with a smile and a kiss for Bonnie. " **No matter what Allison you will always have a friend in us.** " Bonnie spoke and smiled as she walked out the door arm and arm with Damon. " **Where do you think we should go first?** " Bonnie asked. " **New Orleans. I can't wait to see Marcel bow to us.** " Damon said with a smirk. " **Damon you're mean.** " Bonnie added. " **But you love me anyway.** " Damon responded. Allison looked at the blood bags in Ric's hand. " **I know, I know…Blood neat.** " Ric said as he put a blood bag on her desk along with a napkin.

 **The End.**

 **Author's note: Thank you so much for reading my little story. I really hope that you enjoyed it and please review. I hope to see you again in my imagination.**


End file.
